Orcs!
by Star-Stallion
Summary: Post ROTK. After hearing some rumors of Orcs not far from Minas Tirith, Legolas and Gimli set out to find out more about them. However, things dont go quite according to plan... and there is more to these Orcs than meets the eye...
1. Setting Off

**DISCLAIMER- Let us play a small game. Try and guess who I am NOT. Ok, ready? 1) My surname is NOT Tolkien. 2) I do not own any of the characters used in this story except those born of my own mind. 3) I am not dead.**

**Ok then my little chickadees... who AREN'T I?**

**That's right! I am not Tolkien!**

**So anyway, this is just a fic I wrote for the sake of writing. I write for enjoyment. I hope you enjoy it too...**

.:Chapter One:.

The golden Sun rose steadily in the sky over the White City of Minas Tirith, glinting upon the silver announcement trumpets as they were held in the hands of the City Heralds upon its walls. It was the beginning of a new day, and of another new beginning.

The beginning of an adventure...

"Thank you very much for putting up with us this last month Aragorn, but I am afraid we really must be going," said Legolas, placing his light pack upon his shoulders.

"So soon?" replied Aragorn. "Well, I hope you return with good news. In the meanwhile, I am confident that my cooks shall be glad of the rest!" he laughed.

Gimli huffed indignantly. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean laddie?!" he queried.

"Well," said Aragorn. "They will no longer have to make a three course meal in the morning for one..." looking at his Dwarven friend. "...and then a meal lighter than the children eat for the other!" he finished, switching his gaze to Legolas. They laughed together.

"Well, I'm glad you'll be pleased to see the back of us," said the Elf. "I was worried that we were going to have to come back!" He dodged a playful punch from the King of Gondor.

"You two would not be thinking of leaving without saying goodbye to your weary hostess?" whispered a soft voice from the doorway. They turned to see Arwen standing there, radiant in a long white dress that flowed around her like a breeze. She waddled over to where the trio were, and stopped beside her husband.

"My dear, you should be resting," said Aragorn, placing a comforting arm around his spose, his voice full of a warm concern.

"Not when two of my friends are about to set off without disclosing a return date!" replied Arwen swiftly. "I wish to know so that we are not both lying awake for nights on end wondering of their safety."

Gimli smiled. Arwen had become increasingly over-protective of all three of them since the beginning of her pregnancy; a maternal instinct that was being put to overly good use. One incident he could recall was when Legolas cut himself lightly on his knife as he whittled some new arrow heads. Barely a scratch had been his words. Arwen however had insisted she be allowed to clean it for fear of infection, and it had given himself and Aragorn much amusement as they listened to their friend's yelps as they echoed through the door. He had then emerged scowling, a white bandage rolled from wrist to elbow, muttering under his breath. They were now unable to go anywhere without telling her.

"Now, why haven't you told me the purpose of this little escapade of yours?" she asked. Uneasy glances were exchanged between the friends; who would tell her?

"Come along now!" she ushered, growing impatient.

"Well, we were... just going... up to the mountains in the East..." mumbled Gimli, barely coherent.

"Towards Mordor?!" cried Arwen, shocked. Her tone suddenly changed to a threatening bark. "Why?!"

"Because... because...!" stammered Gimli. "You tell her laddie!" he hissed, elbowing Legolas hard in the ribs.

"Ow!" yelped the Elf. "I mean..." he sighed, admitting defeat and opting to tell her the truth. He though over his choice of words, and then began. "There have been rumours that a small band of Orcs has been sighted in that area. We decided that we should investigate." He winced as Arwen frowned furiously.

"So the pair of you are off to play the heroes again I expect?! Never mind the last time you decided to 'investigate', as you so lightly put it! What was it again, pray, do remind me!"

"It wasn't _that bad..." stated Gimli._

"Oh? So you believe that a broken arm is 'not that bad' do you?!"

Gimli immediately fell silent. Legolas made the grave mistake of sniggering slightly, and had to contend with the wrath of Gondor's Queen.

Rounding on the younger Elf, her eyes were blazing with fury. "Just what are you giggling at?!" she demanded. "As far as I can recall, _you were not much better off!"_

Legolas shuffled his feet slightly. "Well Arwen, I..." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

It was at this point that Aragorn decided to step in and save the situation. "My dear," he whispered softly, embracing his wife and turning her around. "Are you _sure you would not wish to rest?" He stared deeply into her eyes for a moment, and then allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. With Arwen distracted for a moment, he looked over to his two friends and mouthed the words "Go on!"_

Gimli tiptoed quietly out of the stable door into the fresh sunlight. Legolas followed close behind, creeping silently beside Arod.

"_Dina mellonamin,*" he whispered, smiling slightly. "_Ten' lye rima i'peniel en nebriniel he pundil!*_*"_

Arwen stared lovingly into Aragorn's eyes, lost in the deep inescapable whirlpools of devotion. However, she was rudely interrupted by the sound of thundering hooves. She whirled round as hastily as she could in her current state and was met with the sight of both Elf and Dwarf making a sly get-away on the back of their horse. She called after them;

"Just do not look for trouble like you usually do!"

She received a sarcastic twin chime of "We won't!" back over the wind as they slowly shrank smaller and smaller into the distance, towards the rising Sun. The she-Elf then took it upon herself to round upon the husband who she, just short seconds ago, was besotted by.

"I take it that you all were practising that all morning, am I correct?" she queried. Aragorn smiled gently.

"Do not fret. Our wayward friends know better than to cross you _melath nin," he whispered, before planting a kiss on her rosebud lips. "I am sure they will be fine."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I do not care what you say Master Elf, for even though we have ridden on this accursed beast for near to three years now, I still dislike being jostled around like a sack of Shire potatoes!" grumbled Gimli gruffly.

"Gimli, please!" cried Legolas jokingly. "You have insulted this poor steed long enough!" As if in agreement with his master, Arod snorted and shook his head approvingly. "You see!" laughed the Elf. He ignored the moody moan of his companion.

"Besides," he added with a grin, "as for the entire vision of the potato sack? Well _mellonamin, it is an easy mistake to make!"_

The white stallion ran with the wind as they made their way across the plains. Above them the mountains that marked the border between Gondor and the Black Land loomed, dark storm clouds whirling high above them, painting a picture of a deep dark nightmare.

"Remind me again why we just walk into these situations?" asked Gimli in jest.

"Because we happen to be the two most insane beings in Middle-Earth _mellonamin. After all, if we did not, who would?" replied Legolas. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I think it is high time that we stopped for a rest Legolas," said Gimli. "After all, this is roughly the area in which those dirty, disgusting, filthy freaks of nature have been spotted."

The Elf whispered something softly into Arod's ear that Gimli could not pick up, and they stopped gently. The Dwarf then took this moment of sweet reprise to survey his surroundings.

The ground was black and parched, showing years of ill use and drought. The few trees that dotted the dark hills were knarled and twisted, void of all beauty that marked the trees of Lothlorien or Ithilien. The clouds that they had glimpsed from far off were now swirling directly above them, with the occasional rumble of thunder.

"What a warm, hospitable place," sighed Legolas. "We can camp under those trees over there. We'll continue again tomorrow, yes?"

Gimli agreed with both the statement about their new surroundings and their plans, and so they set about building a small fire with which to keep warm in this otherwise cold, cruel land.

They did not notice the sunken, sickly eyes gazing out at them from the shadows...  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.:Elvish Translations:.

*Silence my friend,

**For we run the risk of incurring her wrath!

I hope you enjoyed that opening! Please tell me by leaving a review; I'll give you a cookie and a new chapter if you do!     

      


	2. Ambushed!

**DISCLAIMER- How many of these am I gonna have to do?!?!?! Ok, let's make this short... LotR; Tolkien's. Random Orcs; mine. What a wonderful triumph... -_- **

**Review replies!**

**Meg- I'm writing more! I'm glad Aragorn is more book-like; I think he was cool in the films, but he's a different kinda cool in the books! My friends don't believe that I've read the trilogy 9 times, plus the Hobbit, and the Silmarillion since February 2003, but I have! Is that so hard to accept? ^_^ Please keep reading! Here's your obligatory cookie... (:.)**

**Callie3- Ooh, thank you! ^_^ Well, if you want action/adventure... read on in this chapter! There should be (hopefully!) enough to keep you satisfied for now! Oh, so you like Legolas hurt/death/torment fics too? Thank God, I'm not the only one! Well, this truly *is* a fic for you! Eat crayons? =S Wouldn't you prefer one of my cookies? You get them for leaving a review! (:.)**

**So, they both get cookies... does anyone else want one? If you do, read this chapter and review! (P.S Flamers don't get cookies, but constructive criticizers do!)  **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

.:Chapter 2:.  

The clouds that had been so prominent on their journey were now beginning to spill their contents on a sleeping Dwarf and a watchful Elf.

Legolas felt a fat drop of rain hit his nose and sighed. Gimli had the only bit of shelter that was available on that cursed hillside, and the Elf had only his Lothlorien cloak, now rough and weatherworn, yet still performed its duty brilliantly. However, as full as it was of Elvish magic, it would do little to keep out the driving rain he expected to come from the black heavens above.

The swirling black mass blotted out the stars, which made Legolas feel rather alone, and without the banter of his Dwarven companion to occupy his attention, he found his thoughts straying to the Sea.

"Cursed sea-longing!" he silently berated in his mind. "Oh, for a time when I could sit without remembering the gulls... alas!" The pictures of rolling waves crashing on the white sandy beach and brown rocks invaded his mind, accompanied by a background of the setting Sun sinking into the West- towards Valinor, the land of his people.

Legolas sighed. Even though the calling was strong in his heart, it was nothing compared to the calling that bade him to stay in Middle-Earth with his friends. He had already decided that he would not leave until the steel bite of a mortal's fate claimed them all. Only then would he give in.

Suddenly, his head snapped up. His Elvish instinct had picked up a dark presence nearby.

Whipping out his favoured weapons of his Galadrim bow and arrow faster than lightning, he stole a quick glance over to his companion, who still lay fast asleep, before re-fixing his gaze upon the shadowy mists that held the danger. "Gimli," he hissed, backing over to where the Dwarf was sleeping. "Gimli!"

Gimli opened his eyes blearily to behold his best friend standing like a guard with his bow up straight. "Wha-?" he blurted, still tired. "What are you doing, you crazy-?" His friendly jibe was cut off dramatically as an arrow whizzed out of the inky blackness, catching Legolas lightly on his left arm, ripping through his tunic and light shirt and scratching his skin.

The yelp from the Elf immediately aroused Gimli from his half-slumber, and with a roar, the shorter of the two hefted his formidable axe into his hand. "Come out, you cowardly dogs!" he cried. "And let me show you the **true meaning of Dwarvish fury!" He sprinted as fast as his short legs possibly could over to his friend.**

Legolas quickly recovered from the minor wound and released the shaft from his bowstring. With a light twang, it sailed through the air for barely a few seconds before finding its mark in an attacker's chest.

The shrill shriek that the now dead assailant issued was one the two companions knew far too well.

"It seems as though we have found our Orcs _mellonamin_!" cried Legolas, loosing another arrow.

They braced themselves as, without warning, a great horde of twisted creatures of darkness burst out from their hiding places, the piercing high-pitched battle cries hitting their ears. Legolas was able to take down a good few more with his trusty bow before falling back on his reserve weapon; his equally trusty twin ivory handled knives.

Gimli roared a Dwarvish curse that was not for use in polite conversation, and relieved yet another Orc of the weight of its head. "I have taken one down Master Elf; I could finally ease your inflated head of your crown yet!"

"Not unless you can make up for seven against one Gimli, and all the while I shall still be upping my score!" replied the Elf, allowing a smile to spread across his face. Of course, what they were referring to was the game they had played for the last three years whenever they had the opportunity to fight, counting the number of Orcs each had killed and measuring them up to discern the winner. Apart from the one time at Helm's Deep, where Gimli had beaten his companion by a single Orc, Legolas had a knack for winning.

The smile was unceremoniously wiped from the Elf's face far too quickly however.

The cry that echoed from the battle could be heard from far off, and anyone who was a seasoned war veteran would know that it was no Orc screech...

~*~*~*~

Arwen woke in a cold sweat. She had just witnessed a terrifying dream, one that involved her two friends.

Aragorn shifted slightly next to her, and then blinked his eyes open. "_Melath nin?" he whispered, perceiving the trembling and harsh breathing of his wife. "What is wrong?" He placed a rough yet gentle hand on his love's shoulder, pressing her without using words to tell what had frightened her so. Eyes wide with fear turned to gaze at him, and for a moment they were locked in a silent staring contest. It was the King who finally broke it._

"Arwen, _please," he pleaded. "Tell me what is wrong."_

Arwen took a moment to survey what she _believed_ she had just seen, though it could have been a dream and nothing more.

"It was Legolas and Gimli," she whispered. "They were fighting, fighting the Orcs up in the mountains of the East, and then... then..." she trailed off, biting her lip as tears stung her sparkling brown eyes. "Then a scream. A bloodcurdling scream, Aragorn, and not one that belongs in Orcish speech."

"What are you saying?" gasped Aragorn. "That something has gone wrong?" He knew that Elves were famed for occasionally having premonitions in their dreams. 

Arwen gulped. "I do not know," she replied honestly. "It could just be a dream, wrought of my own troubled mind's worry for them, but somehow..." She couldn't place it. "Somehow, it seemed far too real."

~*~*~*~

Legolas whipped his head round to discover why Gimli had unleashed that terrifying bellow, and his eyes widened in shock to see his friend doubled up, his face screwed up with pain.

"Gimli!" he hollered, his voice full of fear for his injured friend. 

A surprisingly big Orc suddenly loomed up out of the shadows. "Fall back boys, we've done our work!" he cried. His voice was gravely and rough, and as he turned to disappear back into the shadows, he looked at the panicking Elf. His eyes bore into those of the Firstborn, and he leered at him with a warped toothy grin.

Legolas suddenly felt a burst of pain around the scratch on his arm, so bad in fact that it caused a dizzying sensation. He clasped his arm, and shook his golden head to try and clear his sight, and after a few seconds the pain was replaced by a dull throb, and his vision was normal again. The chilling Orc, however, had disappeared, along with his minions. The two friends were left alone.

Legolas sprinted over to Gimli, who was now lying on his back. The young Elf feared the worst...

~*~*~*~

**Please don't hurt me! Ok, now let's see who is really smart outta my readers and figures out why I mentioned that this was a Legolas hurt/possible death/torment fic? True, I've obviously hurt Gimli, but is there anything wrong with the blonde-haired Elf? Hmmm...**

**Smell that? That is the smell of warm, freshly baked cookies. I'll give you one... IF you review... ^_^ It's so easy! All you have to do is press that little purple/blue button in the corner... go on. You know you want to...  **


	3. As The Poison Flows

**DISCLAIMER- If I owned LotR, I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer. I'd also own more than £4.32 in my piggy bank, and I'd be a famous author. I'd also be dead. So obviously, it doesn't belong to me!**

**Ok, time for the infamous review replies!!!**

**MoroTheWolfGod- I'm glad you like it, here's some more, and your cookie! (:.)**

**Pirate-chica- Lol, yeah, I always thought they were a bit insane! I mean, they must be, playing an Orc killing game! This isn't a _torture_ fic as such, but he will be feeling a little worse for wear a little while later... =D I'm glad someone likes my disclaimer, I try to make them interesting as possible! I hope you like this next instalment... here's a cookie. (:.)**

**Callie3- I'm not sure about whether to actually _kill_ Legolas, coz that's a bit harsh, and it wont be torture in the sense of whips and stuff, but if the fic is from me, you can be pretty sure that he's gonna get hurt! I'm an evil cow... =D Moooo! Well, first you'll have to see if I killed Gimli, then we can see whether your first guess was right. As a clue, I'll say this- have you been near my plot Nazgúl? (I don't have bunnies- too fluffy for a sadistic writer like me!) Oh yeah, and your cookie... (:.)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter... I know I will... =D I'm also going to attempt (NOTE- _attempt_!) to do an small conversation in Elvish. I do try my hardest, but sometimes they don't have the words I'm looking for, so I have to use a rather misinformed translator. If I make any mistakes, please feel free to correct me!**

.:Chapter 3:.

"_Gimli!" _

The Dwarf heard his friend's melodious voice calling to him, but it sounded strange- slightly tinny. His mind was fully fixed on the searing pain that ran from his stomach to his thigh; that cursed Orc's scimitar had slashed him, and the gash ran quite deeply. He knew that he was lying on his back, it seemed like the more obvious thing to do in his Dwarvish thinking, and tried to concentrate on ignoring the sharp throbbing.

He was suddenly aware of Legolas' fair face above him. The Elf was hovering, a look of great concern marring his graceful features.

"Are you alright? What happened? Where does it hurt? Is it bad?" he asked frantically.

So many questions, and Gimli couldn't keep up with them. "Legolas!" he groaned. The young Elf stopped. 

"I'm sorry." he said, a little sheepishly. Suddenly, he hissed and grabbed his arm again, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Gimli couldn't help but notice that the Elf was a little paler than normal and wondered for a moment what was wrong, and then remembered the arrow that had caught his friend so unawares. "You're hurt," he croaked, as if Legolas had forgotten.

"I'm fine, it just stings a little." said Legolas, albeit through gritted teeth. Gimli frowned, knowing that his friend was lying, but this was replaced with a heaving gasp as another wave of pain wracked his body.

Legolas moved to comfort his friend. "I know, we'll get you on Arod, and we'll ride back to Minas Tirith-" Gimli put a surprisingly strong arm up, clasping his friend's wrist tightly.

"No laddie," he sighed. "I don't think I'll be doing much riding, not like this. I have a better idea. You go back. Go and get Aragorn, and then someone can come and get me."

Legolas looked at Gimli as if he was mad. But, as he had said himself only a few hours before, they were the most insane beings in all of Middle-Earth, and taking that into account, it seemed like the better thing to do. However, he didn't like the thought of leaving Gimli here alone, on the slopes of the Eastern Mountains, with dangerous Orcs close by, injured and bloody.

Gimli caught this look in his friend's eyes. He felt the same way, but he honestly didn't think he could ride the way they had earlier without making his injuries worse, and there was one other factor which made him wish for Legolas to return first.

The arrow could have been poisoned, and whilst he knew what was wrong with himself, this poison that was possibly flowing in the Elf's veins could be highly dangerous. Of course, that was assuming that there _was poison, but he didn't want to take any chances._

"I know what I'm talking about lad. There's a small hole I can lie in just over there, I'll be fine."

Legolas was in turmoil. To leave his friend and get help, or to stay with him and hope that someone would come. He thought long and hard. Eventually, he came to the same conclusion as Gimli, minus the thought about his own injury.

"Very well Gimli. I'll aid you to the hole." Dragging his friend over to the small gap in the wall, they managed to conceal the Dwarf. Legolas was still on his knees. Looking into the pain filled face of his best friend, he couldn't help but feel guilty again.

"I would ride with the speed of a thousand horses if it would mean less pain for you _mellonamin." His guilt was eased slightly as Gimli nodded and replied; "I know."_

As he stood, the young Elf felt a wave of nausea wash over him. The world spun in front of his eyes, and he couldn't stop it. The pain in his arm flared again, and it felt like tongues of flame were licking about his arm, engulfing the entire limb. He swayed, just managing to clasp onto a black tree's low-hanging branch to avoid crashing back down to his knees. Suddenly the pulsing throbbing was everywhere; in his head, his arms, his back and legs. There was a horrid, sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just couldn't shake.

He felt awful.

Gimli watched this with concern. "Go on lad. You need to get back." As these words emerged from Gimli's mouth, Legolas finally understood why his friend was willing to wait. He didn't want to hold him back, because he feared for him.

"I'll be back soon." he promised. Regaining his balance, he staggered over to Arod, who whinnied and nuzzled his head into his master.

"_Noro lim mellonamin!*" he whispered softly, and pulled himself wearily up onto the steed's back._

Arod could sense his master's pain almost immediately. He knew that the Elf that had cared for him and tended him throughout the last three years was ill, but he would not let this rider fall. 

Gimli watched as the pair galloped off. Legolas turned his head back to see his friend's form slowly shrinking away into the distance. He wanted to watch until it was no more that a dot on the horizon, but suddenly the dark venom coursing in his system took hold again, more severely this time, and black spots danced before his eyes. He felt his muscles tensing up, and he gripped Arod's neck tightly. Leaning forward on the stallion, he rested his head against its neck, closing his eyes and praying to the Valar it would stop soon...

~*~*~*~

Aragorn woke again in the early hours of the morning. He found himself alone, the space next to him empty. Sitting up, he glimpsed Arwen through the lace netting that was draped down in front of the window, out on the balcony. Her beautiful face was troubled, yet still looked as fair and ethereal as the day he first set eyes on it.

"_Melath nin," he whispered. "__Naa ta i'hoviel au'?*"_

She turned to him, a frown set on her brow that seemed so out of place there. "Nár._ Amin dele ten' sen, Aragorn.**" she replied. _

"_Amin luu, melath nin.***" said Aragorn. He had also had disturbing images littering his dreams, though not as disturbing as Arwen's had been. He just prayed to the Valar that their friends were safe and sound. "Although considering those two," he thought. "Something has bound to have happened." He was pulled out of his thoughts by Arwen. _

"Aragorn?" 

He looked at his wife and followed her gaze out onto the plains. A dark shape was thundering over the land, clearly a horse. Dust plumes were being kicked out far behind it, rising up to the starry sky, showing that it travelled at quite a high speed. Yet there was something wrong...

As he watched, Aragorn noticed that the horse occasionally slowed down, almost to a walking pace, and would often pitch to the side, as though balancing something on its back that was liable to fall off.

Arwen, whose eyesight was far superior to the Kings, gave a gasp. "Aragorn, that horse is Arod."

He found himself flying down the corridors of Minas Tirith in the dead of night, still in his nightwear, towards the gates of the city...

~*~*~*~

Legolas could only see the land around him as it whizzed past. The colours mingled into one another and heightened his dizziness, forcing him to shut his eyes tighter.

By this time, his whole entire left arm was numb, save for the area which surrounded the scratch causing his misery. It now hung limply by his side, useless. He felt freezing cold, yet the sweat dripped from his brow and splashed onto Arod's white coat. He felt continuously sick, his vision was blurred, and his head was pounding. He grit his teeth again as the pain flowed through his helpless body again. 

He felt himself slipping to the side again, but he just felt too weak to do anything about it. Thankfully, Arod side-stepped and kept his master up.

"_Tineng mellonamin.****" he groaned, feeling himself slip further into darkness._

As he shut his eyes again, he felt Arod stop. He didn't care why, whether it was friend or foe, it wouldn't matter much.

"Legolas!" someone cried. The voice sounded distant and far away, but it was familiar.

"Aragorn?" he mumbled groggily, lifting his head slightly, then letting it fall back down. It couldn't be his friend; it must just be another side effect of this terrible poison.

~*~*~*~

"Legolas!" cried Aragorn on seeing his friend. The Elf was deathly pale, a fine bead of sweat covered his entire body, and dark rings gathered under his eyes. He was slumped over Arod, barely clinging on. An incoherent mumble signalled that he had heard him, and he raced over to his friend.

He touched Legolas lightly on his shoulder, but drew back as his friend grimaced. He obviously hurt all over. Suddenly he noticed; Gimli wasn't there. The panic he already felt inside increased ten fold.

"_Oh, Legolas, mani marte?!*****"_

~*~*~*~

.:Elvish Translations:.

*Is it the dreams again?

**Yes. I am worried about them, Aragorn.

***I am too, my love.

****Thanks my friend.

*****Oh, Legolas, what happened?! 

**Well, that wasn't filled with much action, but I believe that there was plenty of angst in there... ain't I evil?! =D**

**LEGOLAS: You can say that again!**

**Anyway, leave me a review and I will give you a fresh, chocolate chip cookie and a new chapter! All you have to do is press that little button... pwetty pweese?!     ** 

          


	4. Find Him!

**DISCLAIMER- I believe that LotR is mine only in my dreams, so unless you've found out some way to infiltrate my mind like Freddy Krueger, I doubt any attempt to sue me would work...**

**Yes I know I should have updated sooner, but I've been seriously busy lately!**

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, here's some replies...**

**MoroTheWolfGod- Hmmm, you'll have to wait and see...**

**Darcy Took- On the edge of your seat?! Wow, what a compliment! ^_^**

**DJTCluva****- Ooh, thanks! On your favourites list, wow! **

**Gwyn- YES THAT IS ALL I POSTED!!! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?! ^_^ Joke! At least you took the time to review, that's the main thing... *grinds teeth maliciously* ^_^**

**Pirate-chica- Yeah, people on this website have a thing about making his life a living hell, hey? ^_^**

**Jo- Of course not! It's just, I only got your review after I posted that chapter! ^_^**

**Alida****-Fruit- Hmmm, I cant promise not to kill them... I cant promise to kill them either... I always break promises... Mwuhahahahaha! ^_^**

**Yaavannie****- Thank you! *_* OMG!!! I have stars in my eyes! I remind you of Cassia?! CASSIA?! THE Cassia?! OMG!!! Phew! **

**And then a cookie each to all 8 of my wonderful reviewers! (:.)**

**And on with this _happy little tale... =D_**

.:Chapter 4:.

Gimli wriggled slightly in the claustrophobic hole to stay as flat against the wall as was comfortably possible. The great gash that marred his body steadily dripped with crimson rain drops that splashed down upon the dusty ground underneath him. Fortunately, it was not too bad... yet.

The Dwarf was fretful, not only for himself, but for his Elven companion. Arod had taken off into the distance, Legolas on his back. From the looks of things, the Elf had not been faring too well. Were they safe now, back at Minas Tirith? Had they even arrived there at all?

Gimli shook the thoughts from his head. Legolas was back at Minas Tirith, someone was coming to help him, and everything would be alright. He had to keep that voracious, positive Dwarven spirit, even if everything seemed bleak. 

He stiffened and held his breath as the acrid smell and shrill voices of Orcs drew close to his hiding place...

~*~*~*~

Aragorn caught the Elf lightly in his arms as he half-fell from the horse. Legolas opened his eyes blearily, causing Aragorn to gasp slightly.

His crystalline blue eyes were dim and cloudy, the pupils dilated; an obvious effect of poison. Of what type however, he did not yet know.

"Legolas? Can you hear me?"

The Elven prince blinked slowly, his eyes heavy lidded, and Aragorn held almost no hope for a response. However, as distant as it seemed, Legolas somehow managed to croak an answer through dry lips and a parched throat.

"Aragorn...?"

Arwen hung back a little, tears sliding their way down round cheeks and falling onto the velvet cloak she bore. In all the long years she had known Legolas, she had never seen him like this.

A few of the healers rushed around the corner, grinding to a halt as they beheld, one by one, the tear-invoking sight of their King Ellessar holding a dear friend tightly in his arms, fearing to let go, lest the Elf should vanish in front of his eyes...  

~*~*~*~

Gimli tried his hardest to train his hearing onto the Orc's foul speech. Their language was almost as disgusting as their looks. The Dwarf suddenly found himself wishing for his best friend's hearing; something he would never have _dreamed of barely a few years ago. But time could change a person's thinking, along with the experiences one found themselves in during their lives. He'd honestly never expected to go Orc hunting three years after destroying an object of absolute power, and with an __Elf no less, but there you go..._

"Where did they go?!" cried one. His voice was like crushed gravel, rough and coarse, a sin upon the ears.

"The scout saw their horse galloping off," croaked another. He sounded a lot weaker than the first- obviously there was rank and order in this troop of miscreants; something Gimli had never come across before. "They must have escaped." 

A slight whimpering was heard as the original roared with anger. "They can't have! I smell blood!"

"W-we injured t-the D-dwarf, h-he w-was probably t-taken b-back b-by the Elf." stammered the other.

"And what of the Elf?" sighed the first. His voice had cooled slightly and sounded as though he was now planning something.

"One of our archers shot at him with a _Vrorbug_ arrow." The second Orc now sounded frightfully pleased, sending a wave of worry through Gimli.

"So it _was poison!" he thought._

"Unless he's got some particularly strong antidote on him, I doubt he'll survive for very long!" cackled the latter Orc. Gimli felt numb.

"No," he thought, "Not that crazy Elf! He'll be fine! He... he has to be..."

The panicky Dwarf suddenly had to bite his tongue against a shocking ripple of agony that tore up his leg and torso. He couldn't help, however, the slight hiss that escaped his lips...

~*~*~*~

Aragorn lay a shaking hand on his friend's chest, feeling the shuddering that reverberated within from each choking gasp. "_Nyarin__ ni mani marte.*" he whispered, praying that Legolas would try to reply._

"_Yrch__... oronti...**" wheezed the Elf. Suddenly his eyes went wide with fear. "__Gimli! _Aragorn,_ _lle___maurë__...a lelya... tua ho! ***" He stopped his pleas abruptly, and concentrated on breathing; the one thing it seemed hardest to do at that moment._

Aragorn bit his lip. He didn't recognise these symptoms. He swiftly scanned the signs again, hoping to catch anything he may have missed. The young Elf's pulse was erratic, his lithe frame shivered slightly as though chilled by a winter frost, yet sweat ran freely down his forehead like on a hot summer's day. Each gasping breath rattled in his chest, and eyes stared off into the distance, unfocused, heavy lidded.

"Arwen, tell the healers to get Legolas up to the Houses of Healing. I shall go and find Gimli." 

She turned and brokenly sobbed the order to those that stood nearby, then rushed to Aragorn, who was mounting Arod hastily, as fast as she could. "You are not going alone?!" she cried.

Aragorn stared into her brimming eyes, a cold grim stare that spoke of utter determination. "I will not lead my guards to this. Gimli is my friend. I shall find him." He bent in the saddle and kissed her wet, warm cheek. "Look after Legolas. He needs you now."

She could only watch helplessly as the white steed galloped away, bearing her beloved on his back... 

~*~*~*~

Gimli shrunk back against the wall as the heavy, leaden footsteps crunched the black soil below them, searching with wild, bright eyes that burned with the icy fire of pure hatred.

They would find him.

It was only a matter of time...

~*~*~*~

Aragorn watched the plains below Arod's feet fleeting by in the blink of an eye. That was not his concern though. He had to rescue Gimli from the Eastern Mountains and get back to Minas Tirith, to help both his friends.

"_Noro lim, Arod," he whispered, patting the horse's neck._

He had to find him...

~*~*~*~

.:Elvish Translations:.

*Tell me what happened.

**Orcs... mountains..."

***Gimli! Aragorn, you need... to go... help him!

**Well, that was fun! ^_^ Oh, that poor trio, how I torment them so!**

**_Let me count the ways... _****poison, scimitars, arrows, rivers, cliffs, bewitched stone, possession, drowning, and altogether general angst... I like to think of myself as Sadistic, and Proud!!!**

**So, leave a review and tell me what you think! You'll get your cookie, and *TREAT OF THE WEEK!!!*, your flavour choice of ice cream! How can you resist? ^_^ Remember my golden rule...**

**REVIEWS= CHAPTERS!!!**

**Namárië! **

**_~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~_**


	5. The Woman In White

**Ok, I'm back! It's been a bit long, but I promised I wouldn't give up, and have I?! NO!!! Personally, I'm enjoying this story; something about torturing Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn appeals to me... =D**

**I tried to buy LOTR from the Tolkien Estate... they told me to "Get Lost"... in the nicest way to put it! (Note to newbies; this is my idea of a disclaimer! Very weird, I know, but then again, so am I...)**

**Reviewer Replies!!!**

**ElizabethBlack4; Ok, here's more for you mellonamin! ^_^**

**Darcy Took; Why thank you! Don't worry, I get repetitive when leaving reviews; words used most- Good. Great. Update soon... shame I can't follow my own advice on that last one... =S **

**Gwyn; Right, you have Moose Tracks ice cream!!! ^_^ Thanks for the compliment, yeah, I know, everyone says my chapters are too short, but I _really_ can't help it!!! And anyway... I like leaving cliffies... they're fun! In an insane, weird, sadistic kinda way... =D**

**Alida-Fruit; Woah! That's a hell of a lotta demands!!! So, don't let the Orcs find Gimli, get Aragorn to find them, and don't let Legolas die... well, I can let _one _of them happen, definitely, but the other two? Well, guess which 2 they are, and then you'll see why I _may _follow your demands... though I can't make any promises on them yet... =D **

**Anatis; Ok, I'll take your advice. Thanks for the tip! **

**MoroTheWolfGod; Here's more, just for you!**

**Sirithiliel; Thanks!**

**Chanra; Yeah, poor Leggy! I almost feel sorry for him too... _almost_... =D**

**Pat; Ok!**

**SailorGirl14; It's ok, I like novel sized reviews; it gives me something to read besides fanfics! Wow, rival to LAXgirl?! I love that story that is such a BIG compliment!!!**

**Estel Elven Enchantress; Spanking?! Even _I think that sounds weird!!! Ah, poor Leggy, how we torture him so!!!_**

**Oracle; Thank you!**

**Sparrow Greenleaf; I really like your name! ^_^ I _might_ kill him... I may take pity... depends on what sort of mood I'm in!**

**So, a whole page of review replies!!! Cool! On with the story...**

.:Chapter 5:.

Legolas lay on the bed in the Houses of Healing, Arwen by his side. She gripped his hand tightly, almost fearful to let go.

He was in a void, a nothingness in which inky blackness swirled around him, but for a few blurred images that wouldn't focus, no matter how hard he tried. Fire danced and twirled around his arm, delighting in his agony, and though he felt like he was burning, he had still never felt so cold. 

Arwen looked into Legolas' eyes, once vivid and crystalline, now a pale blue like ice; fever bright, with pupils like pin pricks in the centre of his eyes. She saw his pain, and did her best to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Aragorn shall return soon, and then all will be right. Just stay with us." she whispered. The she-Elf laid a cool hand across his forehead; it raged with heat.  

"Hold on Legolas, please, for us... for me..."

~*~*~*~

The foul Orcs drew closer and closer to Gimli's hole. He held his breath, praying to Aulë that he would be spared. In the condition he was in, he would barely be able to stay on his feet, let alone fight.

"What is it Rugdish? What did you hear?" asked the first Orc, his voice harsh and guttural. 

Rugdish sniffed the air for a moment, subsequently bending down upon the ground. His nose dipped into something warm and wet. Blood. He followed the sticky dark trail along the gravel and ash...

~*~*~*~

Aragorn sped across the plains, the wild wind that was created by his speed stinging his eyes, making them water. He didn't care; all his thoughts were concentrated on finding Gimli and hoping that Arwen could keep Legolas in this world until he got back.

His mind was racing. Had he done the right thing, rushing off like that and leaving his love to care for his best friend? 

Surely he had.

The dark black mountains loomed up ahead like murky ghosts, beckoning him, mocking him to retrieve his friend from their evil icy grasp. Digging his ankles into Arod's soft side, he spurred the steed of Rohan to go faster...

~*~*~*~

Gimli watched as the shadow of Rugdish grew closer and closer. He lifted his axe silently; if this was to be his end, he refused to go down without a fight!

Rugdish found himself at the mouth of a small opening in the rock face into which the gory tracks led.

"Grarag, in there," he rasped to the first Orc. They both sneaked up to mouth and peered in...

~*~*~*~

The fire still burned all around him, engulfing his entire body. Legolas watched as a tiny ray of light, a small glimmer of hope slowly faded away, swamped by the inky blackness that surrounded him.

"Don't leave me..."

A new figure swam and rippled in front of his eyes.  A lady, dancing with the gracefulness of the Valar, pirouetted and twirled, her flowing garment wrapping around her like ivy wrapping around the trunk of a great majestic tree. She turned to him, and whispered.

"Come to me..."

She beckoned him towards her with a cold white finger, contrasting stunningly against the darkness. She was a light, a beacon in the gloom. He took a few tentative steps towards her...

~*~*~*~

Gimli felt a rough rotten hand grip around his collar and drag him out of his hiding place with the speed of an arrow. He cried out as his wound were ripped open, more blood spilling down his front. Grarag held a long glistening knife above him, poised to strike.

"Well well well, you've led us a merry dance, you have indeed. Shame your friend isn't here to enjoy the celebrations, now we've found you, but he's probably..." He paused, searching for a good word that would enrage the Dwarf, yet at the same time drive him to despair and fretting about that blasted Elf that had escaped. "...preoccupied..." he hissed, looking with large yellow eyes towards his companion. Rugdish laughed a coarse ear-splitting snigger.

"That's right. No doubt he's already dead, a fitting end for one of his disgusting kind; buried by the wind and sand in a shallow grave that no one will remember or mourn at. Perfect."

Gimli's eyes widened; Legolas... dead? No... no, somewhere in his heart he knew that his friend was still alive, something inside told him that if the Elf was gone, he would know...

"Not to worry," gurgled Grarag. "You'll be able to see him now... just hold still..."

The knife caught the rising sunlight as it fell down towards the Dwarf's chest, a fiery blood red in the morning mist...

~*~*~*~

Arwen watched in fear as Legolas' condition deteriorated rapidly. At first he had just moaned softly, giving her barely any indication at all of how much pain he was truly in. Then harsh coughs had exploded from him, gasping and wheezing as she rubbed his back gently, hoping to aid her friend. Yet now there was silence; cold, unnatural, eerie silence...

"Legolas?" she called, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Legolas?!" She then realised to her utter horror the reason why it was so terrifyingly silent. A noise that signalled the very basic form of life was missing...

"Legolas!!!"

The Elf was no longer breathing...

~*~*~*~

**Wow, I surprised myself with that chapter! I enjoyed writing that, what do you think of that decidedly EEEVVVIIILLL cliffy, even for me?! ^_^ Oh yeah... SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT!!!**

**Ok, I've got my own account on Fictionpress now, I've got a couple of poems up and I've started writing a fantasy novel-length tale... and in case you'd like to know, I was inspired to write it by LOTR!!! So, go to my bio if you're interested and check it out for me! I accept anonymous reviews there too! ^_^ Laterz!**

**_~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~_**


	6. Kiss Of Death

**Ok! It's time for a lovely chapter of this adorable little tale... he he he... my friend recommended something for somebody to buy me for Christmas- she reckons a nice white straightjacket would suit me... I'd get to hug myself all day!!! ^.^**

**Anyway, how are you all feeling after that MAJOR nasty cliffie? My friend nearly had a heart attack... LOL! ^_~**

**Ok, review replies!**

**Kelly L. K; ****Thank you!**

**Gwyn;**** I know, I know... *blushes deeply* I'm sorry! But I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! ^_~**

**Deana;**** When I read your review I was reminded of that bit in _Shrek _where he has the arrow in his butt and Donkey over-reacts... LOL!!! ^_~ Thanks for your review!**

**ElizabethBlack4;**** Oh Amy, I think it's because he's so adorable, but he never gets hurt! See, if he got hurt, then girl's sympathy levels will increase for him, and so they'll love him more! So really I'm doing him a favour!**

**LEGOLAS: Some favour! **

**Shut up you and get back to where you're supposed to be! I take it you don't like Gimli that much, huh, Hun? ^_^ LOL, never mind!**

****

**Sirithiliel;**** *glances at arrow pointed towards face* WOAH!!! PUT THAT THING DOWN! You could take someone's eye out with that thing! Namely me! Hey, if you kill me, I won't be able to update! Ah ha, see?!**

**elfmage****;** Ride Aggy, ride!!! LOL! ^_~ and I suppose we could order Leggy to breathe as well...****

**LEGOLAS: Nobody orders me to do anything!**

**I thought you were unconscious?**

**LEGOLAS: O_O' Oh yeah... ack! X_X**

**Sadist's Code! Sadist's Code! LOL, you wanna make me President of Sadism?! Ooh, thank you! ^_~ **

**A&L&G: Oh god...**

**SailorGirl4; ****Thanks! I thought, hey! If the Elf's gotta go, then I might as well make it interesting! ^_~ I'm gonna take things a little slower now... thanks!**

**Sparrow Greenleaf;**** Too good a fic?** Thanks! ^_~****

**Darcy Took;**** Thanks Darcy! Oh yeah, WILL YOU HURRY UP AND UPDATE FORGIVE AND FORGET?!?!?!?! Thank you... ^_~ LOL!**

**Estel Elven Enchantress;**** Yeah, I killed Legolas... again... for the... erm, how many times is that now Legolas?**

**LEGOLAS: About 4 times now including this one... well, I mean in 2 of them you haven't actually _said I'm dead, but all your reviewers are assuming it._**

**Oh yeah!**

**LEGOLAS: But you've definitely killed me twice. Have you any idea how _disturbing_ that is?!**

**Just so everybody else knows what Jo has just written... "...oh well... life goes on... UNLESS YOU'RE LEGGY OF COURSE!"**** God she's worse than me sometimes...**

**Alida-Fruit;**** Woah, don't give yourself a heart attack! ^_~ you reminded me of that line in _Shrek as well btw... alright, I'm not a genie!!! I'll grant one of your wishes now... or maybe two..._**

**Ebony Falcon;**** Thanks!**

**So, a big thank you to all my reviewers! Now, for some _strange, unknown_ reason you all went a bit crazy at my 'killing' Legolas... maybe there'll be a miracle... who knows... read on to find out!**

.:Chapter 6:.

Gimli shut his eyes at the last moment. He was going to die!

"_NO!!!" screamed a voice from out of nowhere. He opened his eyes to see Aragorn gallop into the clearing. Sword drawn, the King hurtled towards the Orc that had its knife so close to the Dwarf's heart. Grarag froze still, terror in his blood red eyes as Anduril swept through his neck, sweeping his grotesque head clean off. The dark blood stained the ground._

Rugdish watched this in fear, but before the Man could do the same to him, the cowardly Orc took off through the blackened trees, screeching and hollering.

Aragorn watched in disgust as the hideous being of Mordor gradually grew smaller and smaller. A slight whinnying behind him made him turn.

Arod was bent over Gimli, nudging the Dwarf gently. For a heart-stopping moment, the young King of Gondor feared the worst. His head fell gently onto his chest. "I'm sorry _mellonamin_," he thought miserably. "I've failed you."

"Gerroff me, you annoying beast!"

The outburst made Aragorn's head snap up. Gimli was pushing Arod's head away from him. "That's your problem; you're too much like your master- oversensitive and overprotective!"

Aragorn ran over and skidded on his knees in the mud to rest beside his friend. "Gimli!" he cried happily.

"Aragorn laddie, I thought you'd never get here!" laughed Gimli. His mood suddenly sobered. "Where's Legolas? He got to Minas Tirith, didn't he?! He's alright?!" He would have asked more questions, but Aragorn raised his hand to stop him.

"Sssh Gimli," he sighed. "Yes, Legolas did get back, but I fear for him. He has been poisoned, but with what I do not know."

Gimli's eyes suddenly lit up. "I know!" he cried. "It's some foul concoction called _Vrorbug."_

Aragorn looked at him in horror. "What?!"

Worry mounted in the Dwarf's heart. "_Vrorbug_. Aragorn, tell me... is it true what the Orcs said? That there is no hope?"

"There is only one cure I know of," said Aragorn gravely. "And it is not a nice one..."

~*~*~*~

The White Woman took his hand. "Fair child of Mirkwood, I come to spirit you away," she whispered. She danced more, twirling under Legolas' arm and smiling sweetly at him. 

"Where to?" he asked, slightly afraid of the spectral woman that spoke so softly.

"To a place where there's beauty beyond your dreams..." she whispered. Without warning, she suddenly moved to kiss him. He pulled back at the last moment, making her miss.

"What is your name?" he questioned; his fear of her mounting with each passing moment.

"Death," she hissed...

~*~*~*~

"No! No, Legolas, you can't do this to me!" cried Arwen desperately. She shook the Elven Prince's shoulders roughly. Tears began spilling from her eyes. "Don't you dare leave us here!" she shouted, a sudden anger welling up inside her. "Don't you _dare!"_

She didn't know why she did it; perhaps she thought that her friend would respond to such an act. She balled her fist and hit her lifelong friend on the chest. "Please don't leave..." she whispered. Her eyes swept over the body in front of her, seeing no change come over it, before giving up and she rested her head on Legolas' unmoving chest, sobbing...

~*~*~*~

Death went to kiss him once more, when suddenly a bolt of pain went through his chest. He cried out and pulled back from the woman, staggering slightly as he did so...

~*~*~*~

They were riding hard now. Aragorn had not realised it at first, but Gimli had lost a lot of blood from the torn and bleeding gash. Now he held the Dwarf precariously in front of him, trying to keep a grip on both his friend and Arod. It would do neither of them any good if they fell.

Gimli had gradually drifted out of consciousness, for the rhythmic rocking of the steed had lulled him into a dreamless sleep. Aragorn had considered waking him up, but thought better of it; if the wounds tore at all, at least his friend wouldn't feel it.

The white walls of Minas Tirith slowly rose up out of the horizon, welcoming them home. However, something inside his heart told him that not all was well in the White City...

~*~*~*~

Rugdish ran into the cave where the other Orcs were busy arguing over a kill they had made. An animal of some description was slowly burning into charcoal over the roaring fire. Many eyes turned to him.

One Orc, a mountain of dark flesh, rose from his seat and strode over. "Rugdish!" he barked. "Where is Grarag?!" He moved nearer to the smaller Orc, his fearsome face right up close, portraying a threatening air. 

Rugdish cowered slightly. "He was killed!" he blurted out, putting his arms above his head to protect himself from any blows.

The larger Orc growled. "By who?!" he questioned.

"It was a Man, Eralg," replied Rugdish. "He killed Grarag and tried to kill me; I ran though."

Eralg looked as though he would strike the miserable creature down. His eyes blazed with fury and he hissed in his breath. Before he could react any more however, a new voice interrupted him.

"Calm yourself Eralg," it hissed. The tone was soft, smooth... deadly. "Go sit. I shall deal with this."

Eralg took a deep breath, grinning maliciously at the smaller Orc in front of him. "You're in for it now, runt!" he spat, before turning and heading back to where he had been sitting.

Rugdish trembled where he stood, his bony knees shaking, almost knocking together. 

"Come forth Rugdish," commanded the voice. Silence had fallen over the cave, all the evil inhabitants of that Mordorian cave hungering for blood.

Step by step, the little Orc moved closer and closer towards the dark corner. A shadow could be seen down in the pits of the inky blackness.

"M-My Lord?" he stammered, terror taking him over.

"Rugdish, poor simple Rugdish," cackled the bearer of the voice. "I do not blame you for Grarag's death." The lecturer paused for a moment, drawing breath. "I do find fault in you, however, for fleeing."

Rugdish fell to his knees and wailed. "Forgive me!"

The voice laughed manically, before stopping. A silent hush filled the room before he answered, quite simply; "No." The other Orcs whooped and cheered; it had been quite a while since the Master had killed anyone. "I do not take kindly to _cowards Rugdish. You are a coward. And now you pay the price for your cowardice..."_

The ear splitting screams could be heard for miles around as the full weight of the Master's fury was unleashed upon him. As Rugdish flopped boneless to the ground, his former companions cheered, before abandoning their original meal which now smoked into ashes over the flames and feasted on his body. 

To those who could not get in to gorge on the spoils however, the Master gave a command.

"Go follow this Man. I have seen him from afar; he is the King of Gondor. I know you have done good work tonight, for getting rid of his two friends, I knew, would be a difficult task. But now," he cackled once more. "Now you must take what other thing is precious to him..."     

The Orcs of Mordor ran from their cave and made their way towards Minas Tirith; towards Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Arwen, and her unborn child...

~*~*~*~

Arwen could not believe it. She had lost one of her best friends to an unknown poison, in a way he should never have had to go. Legolas was an immortal; he was not meant to die! How could the Valar be so cruel?

All these thoughts were running through her head as she sobbed on his chest, when suddenly...

"I swear to Eru I felt something there!" She jerked her head up. She thought she had felt Legolas take in breath there... but he couldn't have... could he?

Legolas' already closed eyes shut tighter as he struggled to inhale some more live-giving air. Arwen's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"He's alive!!!" she cried. Swiftly she grabbed his hand again. "Come on Legolas!" she called, hoping this might encourage the Elf to come back to the light. However, from the looks of things, there was something stopping him from breathing. 

"Perhaps..." she thought all of a sudden. "Perhaps when I hit him..." She muttered a small apology to her friend before hitting him once again square on the chest. As she heard a whistling sound, she knew it must be working. She pushed down harder this time.

She was horrified to see a small black line run down the side of Legolas' mouth. It was a dark liquid. It must have been settling on his chest and stopping him from breathing!

Quickly she rolled her friend onto his side before thumping his back like she had his chest. As more of the sickly fluid was dislodged, she wiped it away with a white cloth. With a final spluttering cough, Legolas relaxed, his breathing returning to normal.

Arwen dared not draw in a breath until she was completely and totally sure of his safety. This was answered as Legolas' eyes fluttered meekly for a moment, before slowly opening. 

~*~*~*~

Legolas blinked a few times, trying to clear his fuzzy vision, before the beautiful vision of Gondor's Queen finally swam into view. She had tear tracks down her cheeks, and her eyes were puffy and red, but she beamed broadly as she saw him wake. As he realised that, for now at least, he was out of immediate danger, he cracked a weak smile.       

"Thanks..." he croaked...

~*~*~*~

**There, you see!!! He's alive! Well... just about anyway.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, especially the bit in the cave. I've never really written in this much detail about Orcs before, so it's a bit bewildering. Tell me what you think!**

**Ok, I think some of you might want to know this. I'm a BIG Evanescence fan, and the last 2 chapters came from a song of theirs, the last one on the Fallen album; Whisper. Anyway, I was trying to think of a way to show Death, but in a different way from most of the things I've seen before. Well, that was playing along with my extended version of FOTR. Frodo had just said "**_I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler_**" and on the CD, the lyrics at that point just so happened to be;**

_Fallen angles at my feet/ Whispered voices at my ear/ Death before my eyes/ Lying next to me I fear/ She beckons me/ Shall I give in?/ Upon my end shall I begin?/ Forsaking all I've fallen for/ I rise to meet the end..._

**Talk about divine intervention, huh?! ^_~ Anyway, I thought about it for a moment, a quickly sketched a woman... and so Death as poor Legolas sees it was born... ^_~**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, and R&R!!! ^_^**

**_~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~_**

****


	7. And A Handful Of Athelas

**Ok, I'm back after the Internet was taken down for about a week coz we're redecorating! =( Stupid wooden flooring... anyway, I've returned, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now, review replies!**

**Crystal Cold Tears;**** Thanks a bunch! Oh no, this story is _miles away from being over!!! I have too many plot twists up my sleeve for that... he he he... =)_**

**Sirithiliel;**** You know, you must be one of the scariest reviewers I've ever had!!! =S Nobody else has tried to kill me before! LOL, don't worry! Thanks!**

**Gwyn;**** I have a very lax conscience... ^_^ Evanescence are just wicked, aren't they?! Love 'em... thanks for the review!**

**Kelly L. K;**** Thanks!**

**Alida-Fruit;**** I have a few trademark things for them: Aragorn- decapitating stuff, Legolas- shooting stuff, Frodo- stroking Ring, Sam- cute showings of affection, Pippin- doing/saying stupid stuff, Merry- being brave at certain points, Gandalf- grumpy old man stuff (You know the type, like "Young 'uns today!") Boromir- getting shot (LOL!) and Gimli- burping... don't ask... Great! I'm glad you liked that line; I wanted to get a little bit of humour in there! Thanks for the review!**

**elfmage;**** Oops, sorry! ^.^' Ok, don't be jealous, you're a great writer!!! Evanescence = Incredible! Yup, great inspiration for fics they are... thanks a lot! **

**Darcy Took;**** You'd better hurry up!!! =( I'm getting fed up waiting! LOL, don't worry, thanks for the review!**

**Connor;**** Oh really, you're just saying that!!! You mean it?! ^.^' Ooh, I've gone red!!! Thank you oh so very very much!!! **

**Estel Elven Enchantress;**** Ah Jo, thank you... ^_~ Personally, I rather like holes too, and if Legsy Boy has any smart ass comments about that then I'd better start writing an alternate ending to 'Fighting Darkness'... **

**LEGOLAS: Me?! Say anything?! No, no way...**

**Good. =D He he he... Oh, poor you, I hate it when that happens!!! E-mail me later and we'll try and fix it... "...one little baby-step at a time..." Sorry, _Shrek_ is on...**

**Antigone Q;**** Thanks!**

**So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter... just one thing... I've recently had a brainstorm for this story and now its starting to look like it'll be perhaps maybe 20 chapters or more long... you lot don't mind, do you? ^_~**

.:Chapter 7:.

Aragorn rode through the gates with as much haste as he dared. The city's people were beginning to awaken now, and gaped in curiosity and slight dread at their King upon the white steed, Gimli in front of him. The men and women knew of Ellessar's two friends, and the rumours that had been circulating among the market stalls that morning seemed to be confirmed at the sight; that a terrible event had occurred that night concerning the King, the Elf and the Dwarf.

 As he pulled Arod to a halt outside of the palace, a young healer ran down the steps.

"My King!" he shouted, nearly tripping down the white marble staircase. "The Queen would require your assistance immediately. If you wish, we'll take Master Gimli to the Houses of Healing whilst you help her." As he spoke more of the healers filed out of the rooms and came to help. They took Gimli from his arms.

Aragorn watched as his unconscious friend was taken in. "Now," he thought. "I have to find Arwen and Legolas..."

~*~*~*~

Arwen ran her hand over her friend's forehead. Legolas was still burning, and though thankfully he was still alive, he was obviously still in quite a lot of pain. As she tended him, she suddenly felt that she was not alone; that something was watching her.

Turning, she smiled slightly to see her love standing in the doorway, his face grim, yet relieved. Aragorn walked into the room and sat beside her.

"How is he?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Arwen thought for a moment; should she say about the emergency earlier? It could decide whether Legolas lived or died. Finally she worked out how she wished to tell her husband.

"He seems to be holding up now, but earlier..." She trailed off, looking down and away from Aragorn, concentrating on an interesting patch of embroidery close to Legolas' hand. "He stopped breathing earlier Aragorn." She looked up again, and her eyes were filled with tears. "I was so scared!"

Aragorn wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok," he soothed. "Gimli told me what poison they used on him, I know an antidote."

Arwen sniffed. "Do it now. I'll make sure that Gimli is alright." She began to rise, but Aragorn stopped her.

"No," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm going to need your help."

~*~*~*~

Aragorn had asked Arwen to stay with the Prince for a little while longer. Running down to the Healer's Rooms, he chanced in meeting the young man from earlier on.

"Lad," he called. "Could you come here for a moment?"

The boy turned, pointing to himself before realising that, yes, the request actually _was directed to him. He walked across the room, bowing slightly as he reached his king._

"Can you find for me a _Lithiwíg_ leaf, some _burgupil sap, and a handful of __athelas please?" asked Aragorn._

"Of course my lord," replied the healer. As he turned, he stopped, and met again the gaze of his king. "Just so you know my lord," he told him, "Master Gimli is doing fine and should be awake within a few hours."

Aragorn thanked him, then wondered at something. "What is your name lad?" he asked.

The boy looked a little confused. "My name?" he repeated. This was strange; normally the royals didn't wish to hear about their servants and subjects; Lord Denethor hadn't. But then again, he shrugged, this was King Ellessar... he was different.

"I am called Conyc." he said, before dashing away.

Conyc, thought Aragorn... strange name, but there's no time to think of that now. He made his way to the table on which lay some basic equipment for making up antidotes. Now, he just had to remember...

~*~*~*~

The slightly orangey mixture bubbled slightly in the bottle. Aragorn took a small knife from his pocket as he sat down beside his friend.

"Legolas?" he whispered to his friend. Obediently the Elf's glazed, unfocused eyes opened and sluggishly looked up at him. Aragorn sighed. "I'm afraid this will hurt badly," he told his friend.

Arwen came over with a small wooden bit. These were often used on patients if they were going to be in a lot of pain. The idea was to bite down as hard as possible to stop them from screaming. She hated them, but she thought that perhaps it was necessary this time. "Open your mouth and bite down on this if it hurts," she told her friend.

Aragorn took Legolas' sleeve up and inspected the wound quickly. He disliked what he saw. The long scratch was beginning to scab over, but the blood covering it was black, and yellowy pus seeped from the edges. Dark black lines were slowly coiling their way in different directions from the wound, an indication of the dark poison being carried by his bloodstream just underneath his pale skin.  

Holding the knife strongly in his hand, Aragorn placed it directly above the scab. He breathed out slowly before cutting in.

Arwen gasped as Legolas suddenly squeezed her hand in a vice-like grip. She watched as he squeezed his eyes tight and bit down fiercely on the wood. She stroked his hair and whispered in Elvish.

Aragorn watched as the black liquid started dripping from the wound. He held a small phial to the cut and caught it as it slowly dribbled down his best friend's arm. 

It felt like hours before dark poison and sticky infectious pus stopped coming and instead normal bright red blood began. As it showed itself, both the royals of the White City breathed a sigh of relief. Aragorn dripped some of his medicine into the cut, before slowly pouring some down Legolas' throat.

As the Elf fell unconscious once again, and not only thanks to the mixture, Aragorn pulled the wooden bit from between his teeth. Only now did he realise just how much he'd hurt his friend during those few minutes; Legolas had almost bitten straight through the bit...

~*~*~*~

Gimli woke to the strong smell of flowers in the room. He found himself propped up on pillows in a large bed, the bright sunlight shining through the windows and falling in a beam upon the quilt. He could still feel the large gash that ran down his leg, but wondered why there as not as much pain as before. Looking down, he found his answer, counting around forty stitches in his skin.   

He was alive! Gimli felt a large smug grin spread over his face. He was living, breathing, seeing, hearing, smelling, and even feeling, even though he wasn't to keen on that at the moment. Then his heart turned to darker things...

Like Legolas.

Was the Elf alright? Gimli looked around to see if anyone was about. No, he was alone. By Aulë that Elf had better be alright...

~*~*~*~

The Orcs were about a mile from Minas Tirith. It would only be a matter of time...

**Well, I hope you liked that. Perhaps it was a bit slow and plodding, but next chapter... oh boy!!! I think this chapter was a bit short, but never mind. I've not been able to write fanfic for a week people! C'mon, gimme a break, I need to get back into 'the flow'... LOL!**

**I'm about to be honest with you (ignores shocked gasp from audience; _yeah, ha ha, very funny!_) I've got 3 endings lined up for this, and I think I know what I'd like now. The question is, what would _you_** **like to see? Tell me any good plot bunnies that you don't wanna use, then I'll consider them, for example; you'd like to see _such-and-such happen to _whomever-it-may-concern_. It's not that I've got writers block, its just I wanna include some things that everyone will enjoy. If they don't get used in this fic, I might use them in another. I'll put credit to you!!! Just one request; NO SLASHY IDEAS. Just good, clean, fun _angst..._ ^_~ Please R&R!_**

**_~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~_**


	8. Hidden Identities

**Ok, I've been very naughty and not updated quick enough... sorry! My Internet had to be taken away for a while, I'll tell you down the bottom... I also have a bit of news you may be quite jealous of! So, you'll have a very BIG long chapter now to make up for my going away! So you'd better appreciate it!!!**

**Mellaithwen-Elven Maiden****; Yeah Amy, I did! ^_^ He's almost in the clear... well, at the moment anyway. Oh, Fighting the Darkness is coming on well, I'm just ironing out a few bits then I'll start posting it here and on CBBC. ^_~**

**Connor; Aaaw, did you mean that?! -^.^- --- that's _supposed_ to be blushing btw... thank you so much! Thank you!**

**Gwyn; BORING?!**** ME?!?! You must be joking... Lol, I know you are! ^_^ I'm not making this a slash coz a) I'm keeping it clean for everybody, and b) I'm not all that fond of it myself... nothing against anyone who writes/reads it... just not my cup of Earl Grey though! Funny you should say that for an idea though... *taps side of nose* I'm not saying any more...**

**Manders195; Sorry! ^.^ Yeah, I scared a lot of people with him not breathing, but hey! I scare a lot of people normally... he he he =) Lol, thanks for the review!**

**Deana; Funny, OW seems to be coming out of Lego's mouth a lot too... =) Ok, I'll keep your idea in mind... thanks!**

**Estel Elven Enchantress; Jo! ^_^ 'The Land'?! You mean that's what his name means?! Oh, all I did was type it into a name translator- its supposed to be Gondorian... well, you learn a new thing every day... yeah, I've got something lined up for him... you'll have to wait and see... ^_~**

**Sirithiliel; If I'm honest, I'm not all that sure myself! Lol! ^_^ Don't worry, I'd never insult a much appreciated and welcome reviewer and mean it... lets just say I have a twisted sense of humour... ^_~ Thanks!**

**Dha-Gal; Yup, again! You mean you want me to kill him again?! But I've killed him twice already!!! Oh well, I'll see what I can do! ^_~**

**Crystal Cold Tears; Oh no, I wouldn't forget about this one- it's one of my favourite ones I'm writing! In fact I couldn't forget about it, I've got too many reviews! ^_^ I like the ideas, I'm checking to see if they'll fit into the story... even if they don't, I might incorporate some of the elements of them into it somewhere... thank you very much!**

**Alida-Fruit; That's ok! ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter! YEAH, DECAPITATION!!! WOO!!! ^_^ Thanks for your review!**

**Well, I'll admit, it seems most of you seem to want Legolas and Gimli to get better and then go with Aragorn to kick some Orcish ass... you still don't know me well enough, do you?! =) I love plot twists... he he he... enjoy...**

.:Chapter 8:.

Gimli pulled on his shirt as he sat on the bed, careful not to jar his stitches. He was quite glad that it didn't cause that many problems, unlike his trousers. The Dwarf shuddered. He didn't want to dwell on _that._

He was just swinging his legs over the side of the bed when a young lad came into the room. The boy seemed to be one of the healers' apprentices. He jumped as he looked up, seeing the Dwarf looking straight at him.

"Oh!" he cried, almost dropping his tray of food that he carried. "I apologise Master Gimli, I thought you were still asleep!" He placed the tray on a small yet sturdy wooden table beside the bed. "Do you feel alright now?"

Gimli smiled at the youngster. "Yes laddie, I'm fine now." He turned and surveyed the food next to him. "Well well well... what have we here then?" He sniffed the soup and lifted a little on the spoon. Trying a bit, he pulled a face. 

"Wonderful..." he sighed sarcastically. "Cabbage soup." He nervously eyed the bread that sat on the side. "I suppose that's stale as well, huh?" He laughed in his big booming voice.

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm not that good a cook." He proceeded to laugh nervously. 

Gimli smiled. "It's alright laddie, I don't mind." He looked the boy up and down. "What's your name son?" he asked.

The boy looked at Gimli. That was the second time someone had asked him that today. "My name's Conyc, sir," he told him.

Gimli thought for a moment. "Mean's 'the land', doesn't it?" he said finally.

"Yes," replied Conyc. "Or at least, that's what I'm told."

Gimli nodded his head, silent. Then, like a tidal wave, another thought hit him. Eyes growing wider, he tried to hop down from the bed.

"What are you doing?!" cried Conyc, rushing to grab the Dwarf's arm before he fell.

"I need to see my friend!" said Gimli, pulling away from the boy. In his haste his injured leg gave way under him, but thankfully Conyc was able to keep him upright.

"Do you mean the Elf, Legolas?" he asked.

"Of course! Do you know how he is?" asked Gimli frantically. He just wanted to see his friend and make sure he was alright.

"Yes," replied Conyc. "He should be fine; King Elessar gave him an antidote."

Gimli released the breath he didn't even realise he was holding. "That's good. Can I please go now?" he asked.

Conyc stood silent, a thoughtful look on his young face. He was trying to think of a way to get the Dwarf to see the Elf. Then he had a bright idea. "Well, I really shouldn't do this, but I suppose it won't do too much harm." He ran out of the room for a moment. Gimli frowned and leaned across the bed to try and see where Conyc had gone, when he was rewarded as the youngster reappeared around the doorframe again.

"What's that you've got there laddie?" asked the Dwarf, meaning the long bit of wood that the skinny dark haired boy held in his right hand. Conyc smiled.

"I thought you could use this as a crutch," replied Conyc. He held it upright and leant against it. "Seems sturdy enough. It should be the right height too."

Gimli took it gratefully from the Gondorian. Slowly, he eased up off the bed, feeling the cold marble floor under his bare feet. Leaning on the stout stick, he hobbled along towards the door.

"Thank you very much Conyc," he smiled, turning back to the lad. "I appreciate it. Now, if you wouldn't mind telling me exactly where that fanciful Elf is..."

~*~*~*~

The lead Orc grinned maliciously as he pulled up his hood. The others in the group did the same. The cloaks had been made especially by their new master, his art in black magic creating garments that would make them look like they were of the race of Men if they wished.

They approached the gates of Minas Tirith in small groups. The white City had become more accepting of people in the few years of King Elessar's reign.

"Friend or foe?!" called a guard loudly.

Eralg smiled, yet it was not a true smile; it never reached his eyes. "Friend!" he called back.

There was silence for a few moments, until...

"Open the gates!" called the guard.

The Orcs were allowed to walk straight into Minas Tirith... and their target was the Palace...

~*~*~*~

They say the first thing that comes back to a person is their hearing. Legolas could only see darkness, couldn't smell anything, or feel anything. But he _could hear. There were voices floating around in a mist of nothingness, concerned grim voices. He drifted for a moment, just listening to the words; How? When? What? Too many questions- his head hurt._

Then he felt it; a slight burning around his arm and a sickly, queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was definitely not as bad as he had felt a while ago, but it was still uncomfortable.

The sick feelings inside made him groan. How many times had he been in this situation, he thought to himself. Sometimes, he wondered if the Valar had made him meet Aragorn as a curse...

~*~*~*~

Conyc walked lightly down the stairs, intending to go home and have supper with his mother. His father had died three winters ago. He was just making his way down the path when a rough pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him to an alleyway. Another hand was forced over his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"Listen boy," growled the large burly man that held him. He had a large rounded nose and a toothy grin, a lengthy scruffy grey-brown beard, and his eyes... they were beady, glittering black in the moonlight.

"You work at the palace?" he asked.

Conyc nodded, terrified. The man smirked. 

"That's good. Now you're gonna take me and my friends there, ya 'ear?!" He brought his face closer to the boy's. "And if you don't..." Conyc tried to scream as the man's face melted into one of a fearsome Orc. 

"You'll regret it..." finished the man, brandishing a small but deadly looking knife...

~*~*~*~

Aragorn sat up straight in his chair as he heard a soft groan.

"Legolas, are you awake?" 

The Elf frowned slightly before turning his head in the King's general direction. Aragorn let a smile break loose across his face as Legolas opened his eyes blearily.

Gimli, who had entered the room not moments before, beamed and hobbled over to his friend's side. "Glad to see you back laddie!"

Legolas took one look at the pair above him and sighed. It looked like everything was going to be alright after all. Grinning weakly, he couldn't resist a quip; "You two, both here? Oh Eru... I've died and gone to hell..."

~*~*~*~

Arwen exited the room to leave the three friends together. She smiled gently as she shut the door softly behind her.

Suddenly she felt a little jolt in her stomach. She laughed lightly as the baby kicked again. 

"Hush little one, your time will come..." she whispered. As she turned, she jumped slightly as she saw the lithe boy in front of her.

"Oh, Conyc!" she gasped, putting a hand to her chest and laughing aloud. "You scared me dear!"

"I apologise my lady, but there are some... visitors, to see you," said Conyc. "I shall take you to them."

Arwen nodded gratefully and followed the youngster down the hall. She did not notice Conyc pull down his sleeve to hide the bleeding cut on his forearm...

~*~*~*~

Legolas rolled his eyes as he listened to Aragorn lecture him... again. He had given up counting the number of times he had woken to find himself propped up on soft white pillows into a sitting position... was this around the sixtieth time?! Who knew?

"You've got to keep taking that until it is all gone, hear? Every day," said Aragorn, the tone in his voice stern and serious. Legolas looked into the bottle again and screwed up his nose, the rank smell making him gag.

"You could at _least_ have made it a nicer colour than orange..." sighed the Elf. Aragorn laughed. He popped the cap back on and looked at the vessel. It had a long leather strap so it could be worn around the neck, and it was made of a thick yet still breakable green-coloured pottery. "Just to match my clothing..." he thought sarcastically.

"It's not as bad as the potion Ada gave you after that spider attack you know..." grinned the King.

Gimli's ears pricked up. "Spider attack? I haven't heard about this!" He looked at Legolas, expecting a response. He got one, but not one he wanted.

"You're not going to hear about it _ever_!" growled Legolas. His face was dark.

"Oh come on Legolas; you'll have to tell Gimli why you're afraid of spiders someday!" smiled Aragorn. He watched as the Elf's mouth dropped open and the bright blue eyes widened like opening gates. The King grinned again. "Oops..."

Gimli beamed. "Well Master Elf, a lot coming out into the open now, eh?!"

Legolas blushed deeply. He'd have to tell him _someday_... drawing in a deep breath, he began...

"It was an ordinary day in Mirkwood... apart from the fact that monstrosity," He pointed to Aragorn. "Was coming to visit. Basically, we went out for a walk, and ended up straying off the path, _through no fault of my own_!" He added, to prove his point. He paused for a moment before carrying on, but his voice was quieter now. 

"We got lost..."

Gimli noticed that Legolas' voice had lost its usual larking tones and now seemed grimmer, more detached. The Elf's eyes swam into darker tones, a deeper, more intense blue, and he frowned, remembering that day.

"We realised too late that we'd strayed into a spider's nest. It had great dripping black fangs..." Legolas shuddered involuntary. "It bit me..."

Aragorn continued for the Prince, to spare him any more reliving of memories. "I managed to get Legolas back to the Elven realm, where Lord Elrond was able to heal him. It took a long time though..."

There was silence in the room for a while. Gimli coughed brashly. "Well, what's in the past is in the past... no use fretting about it now!"

The other two seemed to brighten slightly. Yes, what was in the past was exactly there... Legolas was feeling better now, and Gimli felt fine. Arwen's baby would be born in a few days... yes; they could leave this sorry saga behind and look to a brighter future...

So they thought.    

~*~*~*~

She walked through the thick wooden door into the small dimmed room. Seeing nothing but shadows around the walls, she backed up again towards the door, but someone slammed it. Some fiery torches flared up and revealed a ring of black clad people surrounding her.

"Conyc, what is this?" questioned Arwen, wondering who these cloaked, hooded strangers were. Conyc looked back at her with wide, watery eyes. Arwen frowned. "Conyc?!"

"I'm sorry," whispered the lad, hanging his head shamefully. Suddenly, one of the foreigners dropped his hood. Arwen screamed shrilly as she saw a disgusting, disfigured Orc's face staring at her.

"My _Lady," he growled maliciously, a toothy smirk upon his face. _

"I'm sorry my lady!" sobbed the boy, tears spilling down his eyes. "There wasn't anything I could do..."

Arwen screamed the first word that came to her lips as a large grinning Orc strode up to her and raised his huge iron fist, ready to strike.

"_Aragorn!!!_"

Her whole world went black in a painful explosion of stars...  

~*~*~*~

**So... what did you think? ^_^ Oh yeah, my bit of jealousy-provoking news; I SAW ROTK TODAY!!! ^_^ It is the best film _ever!!! GO SEE IT NOW!!! ^_~_** **I'm hoping that this is where it starts to get a bit more... _interesting... ^_^ _**


	9. Going It Alone

**I'm back!!! ^_^ So, here we go with yet another chapter of this story... now, I can't help but think you wonderful readers of mine seem to think I was a little... _mean_, in that last chapter... what can I say? Evil is what I am and Evil is what I shall always be... =)**

**Crystal Cold Tears****; Faramir huh? Hmmm... I've never ever written anything with Faramir in before... I see what I can do... ^_^ **

**Deana****; =) Thanks for the review!!! Yup, they're in trouble... I'm enjoying this!**

**         LEGOLAS; What, you're enjoying making, not only mine and Aragorn, but Arwen and her baby's lives a misery as well?!?!**

**        ARAGORN; You should be ashamed of yourself...**

**Well... oh shut up you two; get back in your hamster cage!!! =( That's _double_ torture for you both now... when my favourite chapter of this comes up... =)**

**        LEGOLAS; *gulp* What makes me think we've just made life worse for ourselves?**

**Dha-Gal****; More Skittles?! Woah... o_O Hyperactivity Sugar Overload!!! BWUHAHAHAHA!!! ^_^ Yes, a cool stunt... but it didn't make up for Lack of Elf, as me and my mates now call it!**

**Gwyn****; Who, me?! *sniff* Why Gwyn, I'm hurt! It was the plot Nazgúl!!! He made me do it!!! True, but Conyc _not_ warning Arwen is going to be quite essential... I'll say no more...**

**Sirithiliel****; I'm not stopping! ^_^ LOADS more chapters to come yet! ^_^ There will be more Legolas angst... I can promise you that... =)**

**        LEGOLAS; Gwyn was right... you are evil...**

**Read the top line Legs... Evil is as Evil does...**

**        LEGOLAS; Wha-?!**

**Estel Elven Enchantress****; Jo. No. You CANNOT have a conscience if we're going to carry on with that joint fic!!! *reads rest of review* WHAT?!?!?! JO, HOW COULD YOU?!?!?! You and your $*%^%*$ typos!!! Now I look like a prat... wait... no one says it _doesn't mean that... I say it does! There, sorted! ... Then some Tolkien know-it-all comes on and tells me 'the land' is translated as something stupid like Dpkhpnhoiwkfpafnsgn... --- look! Random lettering!!! Sorry... hyper..._**

**  ~*~*~*~BTW, JO AND I HAVE A JOINT ACCOUNT HERE WHERE WE'VE BEGAN A LOVELY LEGOLAS ANGST STORY UNDER THE NAME MISTRESSESOFEVIL SO IF YOU WOULD CHECK IT OUT WE WOULD BE VERY PLEASED! THE STORY IS CALLED TWILIGHT!!!~*~*~*~**

**XM6****; Thanks!**

**Anarya****; ^_^ Thanks! Oh, 'Fighting the Darkness'... well, I've written some of it. I haven't started posting it yet, I've got so many stories on the go at the moment, and I can't handle having to worry about another one. ^_^ It WILL be up soon though!**

**Darcy Took****; Thanks Darc!!! ^_^**

**So, without further ado... chapter 9...**

.:Chapter 9:.

"_Aragorn!!!"_

The young king bolted upright in his chair. Gimli had just finished what he'd said, and the three friends had been sitting in silence, when Arwen's scream had reached his ears. He jumped up and flew out of the room like a shot, Legolas and Gimli staring from the room with shock.

The Elf moved to get up and follow his friend, but the Dwarf's hand clamped onto his skinny arm.

"No lad," said Gimli seriously. "You're not well. You stay here, I'll go."

Legolas frowned grimly as he was left alone in the room, only the sound of Gimli hobbling down the hallway with the large stick to keep him company, and even that was for but a short time...

~*~*~*~

The darkness was sweet compared to the harsh realities of the real world, but she couldn't stop herself from waking up. Arwen felt herself being jolted as she was carried in brutish hairy arms. Her large brown eyes slowly opened to reveal a hideous Orc just above her. 

The Queen tried to scream, but only now realised that a filthy rag had been stuffed into her mouth. Glancing downwards, she found her hands were bound in front of her. Tears welled up, forcing her to blink them back.

"Aragorn..." she thought desperately. "Help me..."

She managed to glimpse, past the hulking great Orc's arm, the great white city of Minas Tirith, and unbeknownst to her, subconsciously opened her hands and held them protectively over the baby...

~*~*~*~

Aragorn ran down the hallway, his heart beating fast and his breath coming in harsh gasps. As he ran, he opened every door, and received panic-inducing disappointment at each turn of the knob. 

Finally reaching the last room, he burst in through the door. He was shocked at what he saw...

Young Conyc sat in the darkened corner of the room, shaking and sobbing into his bony knees. Tearful, puffy brown eyes looked over to him. They widened as they beheld who had come into the room, and hurried back to watch their owners knees again.

Concerned, Aragorn walked over to the apprentice and sat beside him. "Conyc, what happened?"

Conyc gasped, choking slightly on the lump now fully formed in his throat. "I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. Aragorn had a growing feeling of dread.

"Sorry for what?" he asked tentatively. The boy didn't reply. Instead, he returned to looking at his knees. Aragorn sighed. "Is this something to do with the Queen?" Slowly, Conyc nodded.

Aragorn suddenly gripped the boy by the shoulders. "What?! What happened?!" He watched as Conyc's face crumpled up again.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed. Aragorn couldn't take it anymore.

"Just tell me what happened!" he shouted desperately, shaking the youngster's shoulders slightly. Conyc stared at him in fear, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

Gimli limped into the room just as Aragorn had let loose. He frowned, somewhat angry at his friend for his shouting. "Aragorn," he said loudly. The king turned back to see the Dwarf standing in the doorway. Gimli walked in slowly. "Let him go laddie, look at him, he's terrified."

Aragorn, ashamed at what he'd just done, let go of the child's shoulders. Conyc sat on the floor, shaking slightly.

"On the door," he croaked, looking down towards the floor. "On the door..."

Aragorn turned around, and retraced his footsteps to the thick oaken door. Gimli followed him. The former Ranger pushed the door gently, and it swung shut. Gimli inhaled sharply at what he saw...

~*~*~*~

In the darkness of the cave, the shadowy figure looked into the ruby eyes of his snake-headed staff with glee. "So it all goes to plan..." he smirked, talking to himself. He coiled his fingers around the serpent's golden cast head, and the vision of the despairing King faded away.

As he silently stalked down the stairs that had been crudely cut from the blackened rocks, the fifty or so Orcs around him stopped their gruff incoherent chatter and looked up towards their leader.

The man smiled, not a happy smile, but a twisted, dark, evil smile. "My friends!" he cried. He paused, looking round at the yellow, black and red eyes that were fixated upon him. "Tonight, your fellows have successfully captured the Queen of Gondor!"

Gravelled, coarse cries filled the air as the Orcs hoisted their spears and scimitars in malicious celebration. The man atop the stairs held up his hands, gesturing for silence. A hush descended in the Mordorian cave.

"As I said before, the Elf that is his friend should, by now, be dead. The Dwarf? Well, I don't believe he will be able to come, not with that injury. Now, they have left our note for the King," he told them. Some of his soldiers sniggered darkly. He sneered. "Shut up!" They immediately became quiet again. Their leader coughed, clearing his throat, before continuing. "You all know what you must do when he arrives, do you not?"

A lone Orc cackled happily and held his own knife to his throat, pretending to slice it open. "We get him..."

~*~*~*~

_To the King_

_You may have noticed your dear wife is gone. I have her here with me; both she and her child are quite well. Safe however, that is a different story. You will come to the caves in Mordor, the same ones your friends attempted to investigate. You will come alone. If you do not, I will slit this pretty lady's throat. You wouldn't want that, would you?_

_Kindest regards..._

_    Your Worst Nightmare._

Aragorn dropped the yellow parchment to the floor, his hands trembling. The note had been stuck onto the door with a bloodied dagger; a blade of Mordor. He had seen enough of them in his lifetime.

Gimli frowned. He had read the note as well, peering over his friend's arm. He was shocked.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. Aragorn just stood in silence for a moment.

"I... I guess I'll..."

"You'll what Aragorn?" said a voice from behind them. They looked to see Legolas standing in the doorway, leaning against the wooden post, his injured arm hanging loosely at his side. They were surprised to see the Elf fully dressed.

"I was fed up being on my own." he told them simply, reading their expressions. As he looked at Aragorn, he noticed something wrong with his friend. "What happened?"

Aragorn didn't answer him. Frowning, the Elf glanced down and saw the note on the floor. He bent down and picked it up with his good arm. He turned it over and read the words, his eyes widening at each sentence. Finally he looked up.

"You're not going, are you?!" he asked the Man, worried. Aragorn met his gaze with a furious glare.

"Of course I am!" he cried. "If I don't..." He trailed away, breathing harshly. "If I don't they'll kill them... Arwen _and_ my child! I'm not going to risk that Legolas!"

Legolas' expression turned to fear. "Aragorn, you can't!" He went to put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, but the human just pushed him away and went back to fretting by himself. Legolas sighed, exasperated. "Aragorn, _please, listen to me. You saw yourself what happened to us. What if that happened to you?! You'd be up there on your own..."_

Aragorn listened to his friend's words. True, they seemed to be spoken in wisdom, and his heart bade him to listen to it... but his head told him otherwise. "I cannot risk it." he repeated, and walked out of the room.

Legolas watched in despair as his friend of many years walked away. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of pain in his stomach. He hissed and leant heavily against the wall, gripping his sides with his good arm. Gimli was by his side in a flash.

"You alright lad?" he asked. He knew the Elf was still ill; there were dark circles lingering under his eyes and he was still too pale. 

Legolas took a moment to regain his balance before nodding. "I'm fine," he told the Dwarf. In truth, he was only half-lying; he still felt bad, but now he had the antidote... he would be fine in a few days. But what was that? That had never happened before... he shook his head. No; right now, he had more to worry about with Aragorn and, of course, Arwen...

~*~*~*~

Aragorn was about to leave when he remembered; he hadn't left the City under any rule. Thankfully Faramir was in nearby Ithilien. On his way, he could stop and ask the Steward to take care of the throne in his absence.

He double checked that Anduril hung at his side, held in its sheath. Pulling on a coat, he saddled Brego and mounted. With a glance back at Minas Tirith, he spurred the horse on with a few lines of Elvish; "_Noro lim Brego, noro lim..._" [Ride hard Brego, ride hard...]

The dust flew up behind him as he faded from the sight of those who watched from the great watch-towers... 

~*~*~*~

Legolas strapped on his quiver, his white knives secured in place in the leather holders. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror of his room. He was just wondering if this _was_ the right thing to do, when without warning the pain in his stomach started up again. He leant forward on the wooden desk, squeezing his eyes shut, just waiting for it to stop.

After a few agonising minutes, he was gradually able to stand upright again. This was starting to trouble him; Aragorn hadn't mentioned it. He would have to ask him when he found him.

He pulled the cork out of the pottery flask his friend had presented him with earlier and drank a small mouthful of the medicine inside. It left a disgusting taste in his mouth, and he couldn't help but pull a face. The sooner he was fully well, the better.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" quizzed a gruff voice from the doorway. Gimli entered the room, his arms folded. He had been able to cast aside his makeshift crutch and now limped along. He strode up to the Elf's side. When he received no reply, he raised a bushy eyebrow. "Well laddie?"

Legolas relented. "I'm going after Aragorn." Gimli rolled his eyes. 

"Aragorn told you to stay here. _You_, Master Elf, are _not_ well, and I know it. Don't try and fool me!"

Legolas looked down at the Dwarf. Quickly, he thought of something to make Gimli see sense. "Since when did _you_ do what other people told you? Aragorn told you to stay here as well."

Gimli shifted. "Well, I-"

"And what's this?!" cried the Elf, motioning to the axe strapped firmly to Gimli's back. "Now then, you _surely_ weren't thinking of going after our friend by yourself, did you?!"

Gimli now looked down towards his feet and grumbled.

"And anyway, since when did a Dwarf ride a _horse_?! And not just any horse, no, a horse owned by an _Elf?!"_

"Well, actually-" began Gimli.

Legolas cut him off again. "Especially when that Elf could refuse to let him _ride the horse!"_

"_Alright!" cried Gimli, exasperated. "You can come..."_

Legolas simply grinned madly to himself. Gimli rolled his eyes once more. "You'll be the death of me laddie..."

~*~*~*~

**Woah! I wasn't even expecting this chapter to be this long!!! If I'm honest, I was only going to write a short chapter, but I got caught up in the plot! ^.^ Ha ha, looks like I'm as anxious to get to the end as you lot are!** **=) Well, please R&R, I really do appreciate and treasure every review! ^_^ **


	10. We've Been Expecting You

**Tee hee... couldn't resist! I'm seriously enjoying writing this story! This is my FAVORITE of mine at the moment!!! So I've done a nice quick update... aren't you glad?!**

**Estel Elven Enchantress****; Yup, blame the Elf... ^_^ Well deary, I thought you'd have picked up something with that wonderful ability of yours to see when Legolas is... let's say, _not feeling quite his usual self_... I was surprised! Please say you noticed! ='( Its supposed to become quite important... ^.^ Oops! Already said too much...**

**Connor****; Thanks!!! ^_^**

**Sirithiliel****; I like the insane cackle!!! Suits this story perfectly... =) ROTK = Incredible, don't you agree? ^_^ Did you know that if you spell a word wrong but the first and last letter are in the right place, you can still read it? Srtgane hwo taht wrkos, in'st ti?! --- and if you, or anybody _else_ can read that, then it must work!!! ^_^**

**Alida-Fruit****; I was hoping to have that last bit quite funny! ^_^ I adore doing angst and drama but apparently I have quite a good rating with my humour too... I do my best! ^_^ I know, I do feel sorry for Aragorn and Arwen and the baby, but hey! =) I'm an evil fic writer... what do you expect?! Even my best humour fic so far is about some misery Legolas goes through when he swallows a harmonica... yeah, that's the result of Dha's Skittles... ^_^ **

**Darcy Took****; Thank you so much Darc!!! ^_^**

**Anarya****; Oh, is that supposed to mean something?! ^_^ LOL!!! I know what you mean... Like I said to Alida-Fruit, I like sticking little bits of humour in there somewhere; if I just kept piling the angst on this lot, they'd all die of heart attacks... especially Legolas and Aragorn! ^.^ *GASP!!!* THE FISSHESS, PRECIOUSSSS, THE FISSHESS!!! ='( Sorry to hear about your ruineded fisshess, _gollum_, yes, F.T.D is alive and doing well, it'll be posted soon! Ah... that explanation is VERY good!!! I like it, you don't mind if I use it, do you? I had an explanation but it wasn't all that good... =( I say it means 'the land' in MY language!!! MINE!!! MINE IT IS, MINE!!!**

**            LEGOLAS; O-_kaaay_... anyone else officially freaked out?!**

**Gwyn****; I know, I was in a bit of a rut with that ransom note... =( Sorry! That should be the only one though; you don't have to suffer again! ^_^ If you can give me any tips, that'd be much appreciated... thanks for the compliment! **

**Deana****; Ah, finally, somebody mentioned the fact he's still sick! ^_^ Heh, you'll find out _just what is wrong with him at the opportune moment... jeez, I watch Pirates of the _****Caribbean** too much... ****

**Callie3****; Thank you!!! I liked writing the banter near the end; I giggled a bit when I thought it up, so I just stuck it down before it faded away. I know, I'm wicked!!! And not in the good way, from what half of the reviews have said... =) Yes, Faramir has been dragged in! I've thought, and I think I could get him quite a big part actually! Nice, eh?! Your story is wicked (in the good way! Curse this strange ****London**** dialect!), please write more of it soon! You'll go as crazy as Denethor?!?! You mean _you'll set fire to yourself and hurl yourself off a v. v. tall... thing?!?!?! Woah... o_O_**

**Manders1953****; ^.^ Ooh!!! Yay, you noticed it too!!! Oh, I'm v. happy about that... I reviewed the new chapter of your story btw! It's wonderful, though why would I expect anything less?! Ok, here's your answer to the whole, 'wink wink hint hint nudge nudge' thing... those who like Elf Angst will like it... that's all I'm saying!!! ^_^**

**            LEGOLAS; Why me?!?!**

**elfmage****; I agree; I have more fun writing the long ones than the short ones! Why? Hmmm... I think I may detect a few subtle hints dropped here and there last chapter... =) I'm the MASTER am I? ^.^ Ooh, I feel so special! I've also been made President of the Sadist's Code... LOL! I'm glad you love the story!!! I love writing it, so it's nice to know my readers love it too! **

**XM6****; Flamethrower of Doom, huh? Nice... ^.^**

**Well, let's see what our poor tortured characters are going through now...**

.:Chapter 10:.

Dull, dreary grey clouds drifted overhead slowly, ponderously. A chilling North wind had blown in, forcing Aragorn to pull his overcoat around him more. His fingers were freezing, almost numb, and his grey-blue eyes were watering as the harsh stinging wind showed them no mercy.

Just ahead, the forests of Ithilien rose majestically into view. The trees here grew proud and tall, green and bright in the summer and mysterious and bare in the winter, though still beautiful nonetheless.

The thundering hooves of Brego were all he could hear above the whistling of the weather, and dusk was approaching faster than he'd like to admit. He was glad then, when he spotted the candlelit lamps of the village through the trees...

~*~*~*~

Legolas had slipped his injured arm into a white fabric sling before they had set off. He walked to the stable where Gimli waited patiently.

"You sure about this lad?" asked the Dwarf. He was still worried about his friend, especially now he was suffering these inexplicable stomach pains.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, and that's a long time." replied Legolas stoically. Gimli shrugged.

"If you're that adamant, I guess I can't change your mind," he said. Legolas opened the door to the stable and the distinct aroma of horses hit them hard on. Gimli shuddered.

"Horrible beasts, horses... whoever created them ought to be trampled by one..."  

~*~*~*~

"My Lord Faramir," said a doorman respectfully. "Our King Elessar is here to see you. He says it is urgent."

Faramir glanced at the man silently. Something didn't feel quite right here... normally if Aragorn had a problem he would send for him or have a messenger deliver a letter. He nodded silently and rose from the wooden desk at which he sat.

The doorman bowed low and left the room. Faramir heard the sounds of voices from around the corner. The man smiled as Aragorn appeared in the doorway.

"Aragorn!" he said, walking over and shaking his friend and King's hand warmly. "What can I do for you?"

As he stepped back, Faramir suddenly took in Aragorn's full appearance. Gondor's monarch looked worn out, dirt smudged in places around his face. His entire body language spoke volumes, and Faramir picked them up almost instantly.

"Something's wrong." he said. Aragorn nodded.

"Faramir, I need you to go to Minas Tirith and take care of the throne for me," he replied. "There is... _something_ that I must take care of immediately."

Faramir didn't like the tired tone of his friend's voice. "Would I be intruding if I asked what has happened?" he asked gingerly, praying this subject wasn't one too delicate.

Aragorn looked down, sighing defeated, shutting his eyes. He stood like that for a moment, saying naught, only the sound of his increasingly heavy breathing cutting through the suddenly thick and unbearable silence that had descended in the room.

Faramir frowned, slowly and cautiously making his way forward and placed a gentle hand on Aragorn's shoulder. He finally looked up at the Steward, and Faramir was shocked to see a silvery bell-bottomed tear coursing its way down the man's cheek.

Aragorn choked back slightly. "They took her... they took Arwen... took her to Mordor."

It took all of Faramir's will to stop his jaw from dropping. Stammering slightly, he bade Aragorn to sit, before the King shakily began his tale from when Legolas and Gimli left the morning it all began. As he reached the point when he left, Faramir nodded bleakly.

"I will take care of Minas Tirith," he reassured Aragorn seriously. "I swear..."

~*~*~*~

"Where do you think he would have gone first?" asked Gimli, his arms around the Elf's slender waist trying to keep himself on Arod. 

"Ithilien," replied Legolas, his bright eyes scanning across the plains as hid faithful horse galloped towards the woods of which he was now Lord. "Faramir is there, and Aragorn would not have left the throne unguarded. He will have asked his Steward to protect it."

It was then his keen sight picked up the form of a rider heading towards them...

~*~*~*~

Even the black ground of Mordor groaned under the Orcs' cursed feet. They marched up an ashen hill, rarely passing some blackened withered tree that had been killed by Evil's domain. The clouds here were black, stormy, and the wind whipped around poor Arwen like a leaf in the breeze. She was terrified, and what was more now; she was alone in her fear.

"Aragorn..." she thought again, swallowing, but retched slightly on the grimy rag in her mouth. "Aragorn..."

She was aware that the sky was now blocked out by rocky ceiling; she was in a cave. Just as she was fretting over this new predicament, she was dropped heavily on the cold hard ground. Arwen cried out loudly, squeezing her eyes shut. She heard the cackling and sneering of others around her.

Nothing could have prepared her for the horror she felt as she opened her eyes. Orcs, tens of Orcs surrounded her vulnerable frame, leering and staring with their great bulbous eyes.

She tried to wriggle away, but couldn't, tears streaming down her red cheeks. Elbereth, what had she done to deserve this?!

"Careful, we don't want to hurt her," said a disembodied voice. Arwen looked around wide-eyed; no Orc speech was this...

~*~*~*~

Aragorn rode on, determined, the darkened clouds of Mordor seeming closer and closer with every step Brego took...

~*~*~*~

"Faramir!" cried Legolas upon seeing his friend. The young Steward smiled grimly as he spotted the pair.

"Yes Legolas, it is I," he said, spurring his horse slightly to trot towards them. "Were it that the situation was more joyful; am I correct in assuming you are after Aragorn?"

"Of course!" said Gimli, shuffling slightly on Arod. Faramir nodded slowly.

"He told you both to stay." he said simply. Legolas sighed.

"Yes he did, I guess he told you of our misadventure?" Faramir nodded, confirming the Elf's thoughts before gesturing for him to continue. "I for one refuse to have him walking through Mordor alone, and I'm sure Gimli agrees. He has no idea what he is up against, or what the motives are, or even what weapons this new foe has. So if he thinks I'm staying here-!" He paused, collecting himself. His voice had grown louder as he talked. "He doesn't seem to reali-"

Faramir suddenly became concerned when Legolas stopped abruptly mid-sentence. The Elf now sat completely still, blue eyes closed, a death like grip on Arod's barrel chest with his knees. The hand that did not sit protected in the sling now gripped his stomach tightly. It was only now that the Man truly noticed the paleness of his face.

"Legolas?"

Gimli had realised what was happening too. He placed a rough hand on his friend's slight shoulder, and to his anxious surprise discovered that Legolas was shaking slightly. He remembered though that these would soon pass.

"C'mon laddie... just breath... there you go... you'll be ok..."

~*~*~*~

Arwen cowered slightly as she finally caught a glimpse of a very tall thin man. His eyes were dark and ominous, his nose hooked like the beak of a bird. He had greasy, lank, black hair that was cut just under his ears. One side of his face had a horrible looking scar running from his temple to his cheek. His attire consisted of completely black clothing; a long robe that covered his feet, tied at his middle with a black belt with a dirty greeny-silver buckle in the shape of a diamond, and a black cloak that dragged along the ground.

He smiled a toothy grin, and she saw in the dim light of the torches his teeth looked slightly sharp. 

"My dear," he said softly, his voice quiet and sinister. "Welcome, welcome..."

He came closer to her, until his nose almost touching hers. His next phrase brought sniggering and whooping from his minions.

"We've been expecting you..."  

~*~*~*~

**I don't know if you're noticing it, but the stomach aches always seem to happen when he's a bit stressed, don't you think? Just thought I'd point it out in case you miss it by the end... it may be important! I'm afraid there wasn't much action in this chapter, but there will be soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Pease R&R!**

     


	11. What Do You Want?

**^_^ Ah, something about this story makes em smile when I write it, and of course, reading all the lovely reviews... speaking of which... I HAVE HIT 100 REVIEWS!!! ^_^ *huggles everyone who has reviewed this story***

**Gwyn****; Yeah, that's probably the quickest spaces of time in which I've updated something! ^.^ Seemed though, I'd updated so fast no one expected it, so it took a while for my regulars to start reviewing! Oops!**

**Sirithiliel****; Very good! It was actually "strange how that works", but it was hard! Well done!!! He he, you'll have to wait and see... =)**

**Alida-Fruit****; Woo, thank you!!! -^.^- I'm blushing! Lol, thanks, I try my best at humour. A _very interesting rescue mission indeed... =) _**

**lOtReLvEn19****; Thanks! Ah, but the torture in _this_ story isn't as bad as the torture in others... it's a thing I just seem to write naturally... =) Thanks!**

**Sparrow Greenleaf****; Ah, that's good thinking! It could well be another affect... thanks for the compliments!**

**Callie3****; Oh thank you!!! I was actually rather wary of the way I had portrayed Faramir! And I was _seriously concerned of the way I had made Aragorn and he interact... I'm glad I got it spot on! ^_^ Phew!!! Yeah, I've created a new name for him... Denethor, Twitcher of Gondor... He he he..._**

**Darcy Took****; Thanks! Oh, you've changed your sig! The Darcter... I like it!!!**

**Deana****; Ah! Perhaps we've found a surprise cure... you can imagine it...**

**     LEGOLAS: I worked it out! 'Scuse me why I take a nap... *goes to sleep on recommended soft bed. Wakes up later* See?! No aches, or pains... all better! *anvil falls on him* Ow... =S**

**     Oops... sorry Legolas! ^.^**

**Anarya****; Ok then... I believe you... *grins* No, seriously, I do! *grins again* I gotta stop that... =) Lol, I never though of it that way! Perhaps it's some subconscious thing I've wrote that will reveal new plot inspiration at a later date... *looks at what was just written* Jeez... that's deep... I'm scared!!! I'll tell you at the end! Sorry, but I don't want to give a single thing away... ^_~**

**XM6****; OK!!! ^_^ *Note to self: Stop shouting at much appreciated reviewers...***

**Chanra****; True... being expected certainly wasn't good in Arwen's situation! Well, there'll be some unexpected things later on... you just wait... =)**

**Well, it was lovely to have you all review last chapter! Now, lets cut this and get onto what you _really wanna see... the story..._**

.:Chapter 11:.

A filthy Orc hand came in and pulled the rag from her mouth. Arwen steeled herself, commanding a fearless expression upon her face. "What is it that you want?!" she cried, glaring at the tall man above her.

He merely grinned.

"You try to look as though you are not afraid," he whispered, pausing. He raised his staff so that Arwen stared straight into the ruby eyes. It was snake-headed in appearance, the head down to the neck cast in ornate gold, then below fashioned from a sturdy strong wood, probably from a tree with magical properties. As she gazed at it, it seemed that soft red beams slowly spiralled out of the glittering jewels in its head.

"Yet you _are afraid..." he continued, still adopting the silken, menacing voice he conducted with such evil skill. "Your spirit trembles with terror within... I can _feel_ it..."_

Arwen fell silent. How did he know?!

"I repeat," she began, her voice quavering slightly. "What do you want with me?!"

The man threw his head back and laughed; a dark cackle that seemed to chase anything that was good away into the shadows. His eyes, almost black in colour, locked into hers once more.

"Forgive me," he said, almost with charm. "It is not _you_ I want, my dear..." He stalked forward and placed a long bony hand on her pregnant belly where the baby still lay.

"It is _this..."_

Arwen wrenched away from his grasp, horrified. "No!" she gasped, her eyes wide. Tears pooled, welling up and spilling down her soft cheeks. "No!!!"

He merely sneered. "Take her into the chambers, down the second passage!" he ordered to the Orcs, turning on his heel with a swoop of his cloak and striding off. The foul beings grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and shoved her forward, down into a dark tunnel, lit only by random flickering torches on the wall... 

~*~*~*~

"Aragorn told me naught of this," said Faramir, deeply anxious. "Are you well?"

Gradually, Legolas regained himself and his eyes fluttered open. He gulped down a few deep mouthfuls of air before replying. "It has passed. I'm fine now Faramir, but thank you for your concern."

"Has Aragorn moved on to Mordor now?" asked Gimli. He desired to catch up with his friend and tell him about everything else that had happened to the Elf after his departure. This certainly seemed to be something not to be taken lightly.

"Indeed he has," said Faramir. He trailed away slightly. 

"Legolas... do you wish to return with me to Minas Tirith?" he posed finally. Legolas was surprised.

"Why do you ask that?" he wondered aloud.

Faramir shifted uncomfortably on his horse's back. "I am worried that these pains may be a herald to some other factor, perhaps with that poison that was in your system but a few short days ago." He sighed. "You know as well as I you are not fully healed yet."

Legolas' eyes hardened to a stony glare, but his anger was not directed to his friend. "No. My decision is made. I go."

Faramir simply nodded, his face grim but his heart accepting the Elf's choice. "Very well..." He turned his horse towards the White City with a tug of the reins. "Take care! Aragorn has told me many a tale of how much trouble you as a three can get into, either on your own or in groups." He smiled after what seemed like a lifetime of frowning. "Do not give your friends any more worries!"

With that, he pressed the steed's soft belly with his heels, and the animal rode off, leaving only a cloud of dry dust behind it. The Elf and Dwarf watched as he departed, before turning themselves and heading East. If they got a good gallop, they should hopefully get to the caves by the end of the day before Aragorn could get himself into danger...

Gimli smiled. "You'd do well to heed his warning lad," he said, chuckling. "I've noticed I only ever get into trouble when _you're_ around..."

~*~*~*~

Brego slowly trotted up the ashen hill, his hooves sinking slightly into the soft slope. Aragorn gazed up fearlessly at the wide opening of the cave. In it, inky blackness dwelt, no glimmer of light or any such hope.

The Man gripped the reins tighter, swallowing hard, and he urged his steed up the last few steps to what could possibly be his doom...

~*~*~*~

**A bit shorter this time but you get the general idea... please R&R!!! I can promise you now that if you review, great things will happen... like a new chapter perhaps? ^_~**   


	12. Against His Will

**I'm quite happy with this story, the way it's turning out! ^_^ Ah joy!!! I'm sorry for the shortness of the last chapter; I wanted to give you another chapter. Yeah, it was just a gap filler... I'm looking now, not sure how many chapters are left but trust me, the end will be good... =) *pats Angst Muse on head* You wonderful little thing...**

**Deana****; Owie yes indeedy! Y'know, my cure for everything is Lemsip, maybe we should give Leggy that... gotta headache? Have Lemsip! Gotta cold? Have Lemsip! Gotta bad throat? Have Lemsip!!! Right, I'm gonna stop before I sound like an advert... =P**

**Gwyn****; ^.^ Sorry about the shortness! Thanks for reviewing!**

**XM6****; Oops! ^_^' Sorry!!! Hope you can hear that; make sure you take your earplugs out!!! ^_^**

**elfmage****; You ask a lot of questions, don't you? ^_^ LOL! All will be answered in time... Ooh, lembas and miruvor!!! My faves!!! ^_^ You are a very nice person! *munches happily on the lembas as I continue chapter...***

**randomramblings****; Lol, yup, I'm a blackmailer!!! =) Thanks!**

**Razeer****; Thank you very much!!! **

**Darcy Took****; YOU!!! UPDATE FORGIVE AND FORGET _NOW_!!! *ahem* Sorry about that but I really, _really_, really want you to update it!!! ^_^ Thanks for the review!**

**Sirithiliel****; Thank you very much!!!**

**Anarya****; Something up with my huggles?!?! ^.^ _Obviously_... Lol, I'm only kidding you!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Alida-Fruit****; Ah, speaking of young Mr Faramir... actually, I won't give that away... don't think he's just made a quick appearance and that will be it... oh no... =) Thanks!**

**lotrjunkie19****; Thanks!**

**The joyous pumpkin****; Wow, that _is_ a compliment! Ulgh, I know what you mean- Homework is what teachers have introduced to torture us after corporal punishment was banned...**

**Well, you all seem to have thought the previous chapter was to build up suspense... now let's see what our poor dears are up to now, hmmm? **WARNING** Slight torture ahead! It's not much though... it could be worse... hey, _there's_ an idea! *scribbles down "do worse torture" on ideas page* =)**

.:Chapter 12:.

He just reached the top of the hill when all of a sudden, Brego whinnied loudly and bucked. Aragorn, unable to keep his grip on the rearing horse, slipped from the saddle and fell with a thud onto the floor.

"Brego!" he cried, jumping up. He ran around to face the panicking steed, taking hold of the reins and trying to calm it with soothing words. "_Tampa_... _dina mellonamin, dina_..." [Stop... silence my friend, silence...]  

Brego gradually stopped kicking and quieted. Aragorn stroked the soft black mane. "You stay here," he told the horse. Brego obeyed, remaining in the same spot as the King approached the mouth of the cave.

Haunting memories of the Paths of the Dead returned to him. There was naught but bare rock around; it was what was inside that terrified him. It almost felt like the ominous darkness was coming from the deep inside of the cavern was silently stalking out to him, stopping him from entering, his heart frozen with fear.

Aragorn shook his head. "No, go in, for Arwen... for the baby."

He inhaled sharply before disappearing into the darkness...

~*~*~*~

The caverns were tall, great natural columns of stone rising up to touch the lofty ceiling. The torches burned on their wooden stakes in the black metal holders on the walls, the only source of light.

Arwen sat there, alone in the dark, with only her Orc guard for company. The others had left a short while ago; why, she did not know. She glanced again at her guard. It was a huge beast, bigger than the rest of its kind, with leering yellow eyes and sharp rotten teeth. He kept turning to face her at intervals, and each time he spied her fearful face, he grinned viciously, delighting in it. 

But she was not alone. The baby kicked again, reminding her that it was there. A lonely tear ran down her cheek and landed on her dress, a little way from where the infant had moved.

"I won't let him get you my sweet. I promise," she thought silently...

~*~*~*~

"What's that ahead?" asked Gimli. Legolas looked forward, and groaned.

"_That_, Gimli, is Brego... alone," the Elf told him. Gimli sighed as well.

"So we're too late?" he asked. Legolas shook his head.

"No, not yet. I know that at the moment, although he is in a place of danger, Aragorn is alright. We're not giving up yet."

With that, Arod burst into an even faster gallop. They didn't have much time, and they were already running out of it...

~*~*~*~

The Orcs watched Aragorn enter from their hiding places. Many had their arrows trained on him, the bow strings taught. Their leader, however, stopped them.

"Not yet," he hissed.

Aragorn took a few more tentative steps. He didn't like this place at all. It was far too quiet...

_Whoosh!_

Aragorn dropped to the ground as a black arrow whizzed past his head, barely missing him. Another three stuck into the ground next to him, and he rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being impaled.

Leaping up, he drew Andúril from its sheath and parried, deflecting some more arrows. And then they came.

Swarms of Orcs flocked down from the high walls and murky shadows. Aragorn could do nothing but look on in terror as they came straight for him.

He relieved one of the weight of its head first; the released appendage rolling across the floor. Swinging his sword, he killed two more, before driving the weapon into the barrel chest of another. 

There were too many for him though. As he plunged his sword into the gut of another hideous Mordor inhabitant, one grabbed him from behind, placing a burly arm around his neck, choking him slightly. His right arm, still holding the re-forged sword, was bent behind his back, the painful twisting caused him to drop the weapon. He struggled hard against the capturers as they roughly tied his hands behind his back with a thick coarse rope, but to no avail. 

He was pushed roughly to his knees to the floor, and before he knew it, one particularly mean Orc pushed its way through the crowd and launched a fierce kick in his face. Aragorn cried out as he hit the floor hard, the taste of warm coppery blood filling his mouth. Another swift kick caught him in the stomach, and he curled up in pain.

"This is it..." he thought. Orcs did not usually take prisoners; it was usually a case of escape or die.

"Stop!" called a voice. The Orc halted his activities. Aragorn opened his eyes blearily to see a tall, gaunt man standing over him. Even though this stranger had called an end to the beating, he had a nasty feeling inside that this man wasn't a friend...

The new arrival laughed; a chillingly soft laugh, barely audible. His eyes flashed darkly and dangerously as he stared at his prisoner.

"So, the great King Elessar, captured by Orcs in a Mordorian cave. How very tragic," He stepped closer to Aragorn, gripping the King's hair and yanking his head up to stare deeply in his eyes. He frowned. "A strong spirit I see... that won't help you now, Aragorn, son of Arathorn..."

Aragorn's eyes widened. How did this person know who he was?!

The man laughed again. "I know much about you. Now, if you don't mind..."

Aragorn felt himself slipping away as a hard object hit him on the back of the head. The last thing he saw was his captor grinning evilly.

"...you shall be joining us, whether by your will or not..."         

~*~*~*~

Legolas' head snapped up suddenly. Now he _knew_ there was something wrong.

Gimli noticed this. "Legolas, are you alright? Your stomach's not hurting again, is it?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, no I'm fine..." He turned slightly on the horse's back, and the Dwarf saw that his friend's eyes were wide with fear.

"It's Aragorn..."

~*~*~*~ 

As two Orcs dragged the unconscious King less than gently down the second passageway, the man turned to the rest of his legion of Orcs.

"Head for Minas Tirith. Take it from the inside..."

~*~*~*~

**Ack, Aragorn! =( I feel quite evil for writing that now! My poor little Ranger...**

**     ARAGORN: You made the decision. Don't try to cover it up...**

**=S Aragorn. How could you accuse me of that?!**

**     ARAGORN: You really don't make it that hard Star...**

**=P Who cares what you think, _Ranger Boy_?! I care about what the reviewers think though... tell me through a review! ^_^**

**     ARAGORN: Ahem... I happen to be a _King_ Boy now... get it right...**

**Shut up...**  


	13. The Golden Serpent Reveals

**I love this story!!! I don't know why, I just do...**

**Deana****; Thank you v. much! I know, ff.n is screwed... what am I saying, ff.n is always screwed!!! *sees ff.n admins glaring* Ahem! I mean, in the nicest way possible... -_-'**

**The joyous pumpkin****; Poor _Brego_?! What about Aragorn?! Or Arwen?! Or... or... _anyone_???!!! No. No, it's poor _Brego_. LOL, always the horse! Only joking with you; thanks for your review!**

**Estel Elven Enchantress****; Drive him insane!!! Go on Jo!!! Oh yeah, did you get my email about Twilight? If not, I'll send it again... if you did, I've had some ideas now!**

**Callie3****; Yes! Someone has picked up that Faramir will be featuring more now!!! Good good good... -^.^- --- *blushes* Ooh!!! You really mean that?! One of the best stories here?! THANK YOU!!! *blushes again***

**Sirithiliel****; Thank you! ^_~**

**Fritz Will Get You****; Who is Fritz? And why is Fritz going to Get Me?! ^_^ Lol, only joking! I like the name! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mellaithwen-JediKnightess****; _More_ torture?! Ok Amy, your wish is my command... *grins evilly at Legolas & Aragorn* This means you two y'kn- *realises the pair are wearing full body armour* What _are_ you two up to now?**

**     ARAGORN: Well, we figured that seeing as this is _you_ we're talking about, we'd better take some precautions...**

**     LEGOLAS: That nice Ned Kelly man lent Aragorn that and that other one, his friend, lent this to me... what was his name again? Unusual it was...**

**     ARAGORN: Somewhere in Florida, wasn't it?**

**     LEGOLAS: Yes... ****Miami**** or something like that...**

**     O_O' _Right_ then...**

**Sparrow Greenleaf****; Yes Aragorn! *pulls out multi-thronged whip* Be nice... or I won't be. Thanks for reviewing Sparrow!**

**Anarya****; What _could_ this evil person want? Who knows?! ... Well, _I_ do obviously, but other than me, who knows?!**

**elfmage****; Ah, what _are_ they going to do to Aragorn? You shall se my dear... alright, fine then. I take it back. You're not nice. You're horrible, nasty, depraved, sadistic... *continues for hours*... you get my point now? All in the friendliest possible manner of course however... =) What do you mean; "scary if you read it"?! Is my stuff scary?! =)**

**     ARAGORN: Scary?! That's got to be the understatement of the century...**

**Unavoidable Aragorn-bashing ahead my dears... you know how it works... =) Like I said, _unavoidable_...**

.:Chapter 13:.

Arwen's head turned sharply when she heard footsteps clacking on the dusty stone floor of the corridor. The Queen strained her neck to see who, or _what_, was coming.

Two skulking Orcs lumbered into the large cavern. Behind them, they dragged a heavy weight that they didn't seem to be handling too gently at all. Following them was the mysterious and dangerous stranger, his long black cloak dragging slightly along the ground.

The pair of foul beings dropped the part of the object that they were pulling on the hard floor. Arwen's doubts mounted when whatever it was moaned softly.

The dark man approached them, his snake staff clicking as it made contact with the floor. "Go, join the others," he commanded.

As they moved away and returned up the passageway, Arwen was then able to see clearly just what had been brought in. She gasped, tears welling in her eyes once more.

"Aragorn!"

~*~*~*~

He was in a blissful state of unconsciousness when a hot lance of pain exploded in his side.

"Wake up you!" hissed a voice. Aragorn groaned again. 

His captor, frustrated with the King's lack of response, kicked him harshly in the ribs again. "I said wake up!"

Aragorn's eyes fluttered for a moment before sliding open. He was in a spacious cavern, which had many large pinnacles of rock jutting up from the floor. He realised that he was lying atop on of these vast peaks, and surrounding the rock-strewn precipice were great canyons of inky darkness. If you fell, it would be a long way down before your body was impaled on the jagged rocks below. 

And then he saw him; the strange man from before, standing over him, smirking. His thoughts suddenly came back to him, and a look of rage graced his face. His hand went instinctively for Andúril, but grasped only at thin air.

The man laughed. "Looking for this?" he teased, and withdrew a shining silver sword; Andúril.

Aragorn stared upwards in disbelief for a moment, before making a wild move to grab his sword back. The other however was not going to let it all end so easily, twisting the blade so that its tip rested on the young King's neck.

"Oh, I really wouldn't if I were you... imagine that; the great hero of the War of the Ring, impaled on his own sword..."

Aragorn glared furiously at the man. "Who are you?!" he shouted, ignoring the tiny nick of pain as his neck pressed slightly against his own blade.

"Who am I?" repeated the man. He grinned. "I am the Darkness held in every heart. I am the Shadows in the alleyway at night. I am Everything you are not..."

Arwen watched in horror as the sword was pointed threateningly at her beloved's throat. "Leave him alone!" she screamed, pushing herself up from her seated position on the floor and running towards the two figures. The Orc on guard however grabbed her arms, pinning them back and holding her in place.

The leader of the Orcs looked over. Aragorn heard the cries and craned his neck upwards to see behind him. He saw his wife being handled roughly by the foul beast, and his rage boiled inside of him.

"Let her go NOW!" he demanded furiously, not moving as the tip of the blade was still hovering over his neck.

The stranger glanced back down again, rolling his eyes. "Shut up," he hissed, and kicked Aragorn harshly in the ribs a third time. The King cried out in pain, rolling onto his side. Luckily, the sword was moved from its possibly deadly position, leaving him free to move.

"As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," sighed the man sarcastically. "I hope you realise how much trouble you have been to me, son of Arathorn. Remember back, all those years ago... your father was killed by marauding Orcs, am I correct? So tragic..." He laughed.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Aragorn, his teeth gritted with pain and anger.

"Let me finish," whispered the man. "Arathorn... he was a good man. Too good. I couldn't stand him..."

Aragorn's eyes widened.

"I was fed up with always being second. It was always Arathorn this, Arathorn that... never _Cayred_. I wanted some recognition!" His eyes narrowed, and he peered into Aragorn's face. "And I got my glory. Not from those I had expected, no, but I gained respect from another side... I was able to control those Orcs with promises of power."

"Y-_you_?!"

"Yes. Orcs aren't intelligent to attack certain people on their own; they _need_ a leader. I just happened to be able to provide that to them." He smirked when he saw the look upon the King's face.

Aragorn's heart swelled suddenly with pure white hot rage. He let loose an enraged cry and launched himself at Cayred. The traitor simply side-stepped and Aragorn regretted his actions when he felt a leather-gloved fist sink into his stomach hard. He collapsed on the floor again as the air left him.

"Stop, please," pleaded Cayred mockingly. "You're embarrassing yourself in front of your beautiful wife here."

Aragorn slowly raised his eyes to him, gasping for breath. "Keep your... filthy eyes... off... her!"

Cayred ignored him. "A beautiful trophy she would make... and look!" He grabbed Aragorn around the chin and forced his head to the side to look directly at Arwen. "I wouldn't even have to do any work for an heir. You've done that already for me..."

Aragorn struggled wildly against Cayred, kicking and wriggling away. Oh, if he could get just _one_ swing at this beast, he would finish him off. No words could describe just how much hate he felt for this man right now...

"Just you wait Cayred!" he screamed. "The City knows I am gone! Do not think that Gondor shall simply let its royals fall in some dank Mordorian cave!!! They will be here soon!" He was sure of it. Faramir would bring the army here; his faithful Steward and good friend wouldn't let him down.

Cayred laughed again. "No dear King, I think I _will_ get away with this. Would you like to see how?"

He brought the snake staff closer to Aragorn. Although the former Ranger twisted his head and tried not to look, he found himself transfixed as the ruby eyes of the golden serpent began to emit a swirling red light. Images began to appear before his eyes and in his mind...

_Orcs were headed towards Minas Tirith! Some pulled up their enchanted hoods and took on the appearance of men, and some hid in sacks and were put onto carts. They were disguising themselves as merchants heading for the market, but underneath their cloaks they carried brutal looking swords and scimitars. They would take the City from the inside..._

Aragorn's eyes widened. Faramir! He would not realize until it was too late!!! Legolas and Gimli were still in the Citadel (so he thought), both probably still quite weak from their injuries. How would they fare?!

Cayred waved his hand, and the ruby swirls faded. He watched as Aragorn shook his head numbly. 

"Your hope is gone, Elessar..."

~*~*~*~

"Quick, get down!"

Both Elf and Dwarf ducked behind a great rock and peered over the edge. 

They had left Arod a little way down the hill, concealed by a particularly large clump of dried and brittle bushes. Legolas had spoken softly to Brego, explaining that the horse had to go and wait there also, and the horse, knowing and trusting the Elf, obediently carried out the request.

The reason for hiding now? A great army of Orcs marched out of the cave, dragging with them carts and sacks. They were heading for Minas Tirith.

"What should we do?" whispered Legolas. Gimli looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Legolas frowned. "_They_," he said, pointing to the Orcs. "Are headed for the City. Aragorn however, is in _there_." He nodded towards the cave which they were merely feet away from.

"We go and help Aragorn of course!" said Gimli. When Legolas looked at him questioningly, he cleared his throat. 

"Look laddie, Faramir is in the City. He's got the army there; they'll cope. They'll see this rabble coming a mile off. Aragorn on the other hand, is in there alone, and if that flighty Elvish intuition of yours is anything to go by, he's not faring too well. Now who do you think need the more help?"

Legolas though for a moment. "There would be no way we'd be able to get in front of them anyway, would there?" Gimli shook his head. The Elf sighed. "Then we help Aragorn..."

They waited a while longer, crouched behind the rock, until the last Orc left the cave and began to make its way down the ashen hill. Then, they gathered their weapons, and headed inside, fading away into the darkness...

~*~*~*~

**^_^ There we go! So now the evil creep has a name!!! Tell me what you think!**

**     ARAGORN: =( I'll tell you what I think!!! I think-!**

****We now end this transmission. Please insert one review, anonymous or signed in, to continue the story****


	14. So It Begins

**Like Fran and Phillipa said... "I felt like a really bad mother when I realised there was a bit of neglect going on!!!" Sorry for not writing for quite a while, but I've had quite a lot of things in Real Life (yes, I do have one!!!) that I've had to sort out... bloody exams... bloody school productions... bloody friends-that-don't-act-like-friends... but let's leave that one out... =(**

**Review replies!!! ^_^ Just to cheer me up...**

**Sirithiliel****; ^_^ Nice to see that the Elf and Dwarf are cared about! Ok, here's an update for you!**

**Sparrow Greenleaf****; Aaaw, how sweet! I'll let them know that they've got your support... even though, me being me, there'll quite a few _little challenges_ along the way... =)**

**Deana****; Oh dear, judging by how long it took me to write this, you're dead and buried by now... ooh, can you read my mind?! Or perhaps you just know me too well? =) Well, we'll see what happened to poor Leggy's stomach pains... erm, _quite soon_ I reckon... =)**

**Gwyn****; Thanks mellonamin! ^_^**

**The joyous pumpkin****; Oh, happy birthday for 28th Feb!!! ^_^ Sorry it's late, but hey! =S Yeah, I've noticed that too! I reckon it's hilarious; Legolas is _way_ older than Gimli but that loveable Dwarf still insists on calling him 'laddie'... ^_^ I love it, I really do...**

**Anarya****; *huggles Anarya* You gave me constructive criticism!!! ^_^ Ok, you probably think it's really weird that I'm overjoyed at this, but you see nobody's given me C.C in months and months and I was beginning to get a bit tired of it because no-one was telling me how to improve... THANK YOU! --- That's me shouting, but the characters weren't exactly _shouting_, just talking REALLY loudly and angrily to each other, so I use 3 !'s. When they shout, I USE ALL CAPITALS. I DON'T DO IT OFTEN THOUGH BUT YOU _WILL_ SEE IT IN THIS STORY!!! Now I'd better stop shouting as my throat's hurting now... ^_^**

**Estel Elven Enchantress****; *flicks our dear 4-inch friends on the forehead* I know I'm evil; I don't need you two to tell me that!!! *turns back to Estel* 'Lo deary! ^_^ Right, I sent you the email about Twilight, with all my input, corrections, etc... did you get it? ^_~**

**Mellaithwen-AngelMaiden****; Yup, Legolas is daft... I think he's been hit one too many times with the stupid stick...**

**     LEGOLAS: I heard that!**

**     Well _duh_... die puny armour, DIE!!! =) Ah, torture; _I love it_...**

**elfmage****; Ah ha ha, _you_ wanted dearest Faramir one of my stories, so he'll have to pay the consequences!!! Much as I love him, I can't just introduce a much-loved-by-me character then not let them get a little dirty, as you've seen with Legolas, Aragorn, and to a lesser extent, Arwen and Gimli... don't love them in that sense, but they're great! And so much fun to make their lives a misery... =) Will Minas Tirith be overrun? You'll have to wait and see... **

**BlueRaie14****; Thanks! Elf Torture? Oh, don't worry, I may well stick some more in here soon! Or maybe not... depends what my beloved reviewers want... =) Lol, yeah, I love my cliffies! ^_^ Hate reading them, love writing them, coz at least _that_ way, I know what'll happen! They're a great way of getting people to come back to the story each time.**

**Callie3****; Yup, Evil is named! ^_^ I just came up with it; you really do like it? Great! Nice to see that one of my customers... I mean, _reviewers_, is satisfied... ^_^**

**Razeer****; Thanks! ^_^**

**Darcy Took****; THERE YOU ARE!!! *strides up to Darc and tries to look angry... before breaking down and crying like a little kid* Please **please **_please_ please update Forgive and Forget!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!!?!?!?! Look at me; I'm resorting to begging... WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO JUST TO GET A NEW CHAPTER?! I'll lick your _shoes_ clean!!! Just UPDATE!!! ... ... oh, and thanks very much for the review... ^_^ Lol! Oh, and thank you very much for recommending this to bloomgirl! ^.^ --- Ooh, I'm all embarrassed now!!!**

**Fritz Will Get You****; Ah, so _that's_ who Fritz is... ok! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**bloomgirl****; Hello! ^_^ Thank you _very_ much for the review – wow! Someone recommended my story! *blushes* -^.^- It's lovely to see you, thanks for taking the time to tell me what you thought! ^_^**

**Ok then! So, on with the story!!! ^_^**

.:Chapter 14:.

"What are you doing?" enquiredGimli. Legolas stopped midway through removing the sling that his arm rested in and looked up.

"Pardon?" asked the Elf. Gimli sighed.

"Why are you taking that off?" wondered the Dwarf aloud. "Your arm isn't _that_ well yet."

Legolas slid the white bandage off over his head. "If I _am_ right, and Aragorn _is_ in trouble, it would be far easier to be able to fight with both hands instead of one." He ignored the sceptical look his companion gave him. "And anyway," continued the Elf. "It feels much better now." He rotated his shoulder gently, getting some of the feeling back. The still-healing cut stung still, but he'd live.

Gimli saw that the stubborn creature had made up his mind and knew that there was no point trying to change it, and accepted Legolas' almost-valid point, albeit shaking his headas he did. 

"Bloody Elves..."

~*~*~*~

Aragorn glared up at Cayred, pure hatred burning in his eyes. 

"So you killed my father, drove my mother to grief and despair, kidnapped my wife and child, attempted to kill my friends, and now are planning an attack on innocent people who have done nothing to you," he spat. Cayred did not flinch; not a hint of remorse or guilt flickering across his stony gaze.

The pair locked eyes with each other for a moment, before Cayred blinked. "Yes." he said simply, turning away and walking forwards slightly towards the tunnel opening which they had come down earlier.

Aragorn shook his head slightly. There was an all consuming silence in the cavern.

"Why?" whispered the King numbly. He couldn't understand it. "Why have you taken Arwen and the babe?"

Cayred suddenly wheeled round on his heel, his black eyes glinting dangerously with fury. "So that I could have, for once, what you've always had the pleasure of having," he hissed. 

The man's twisted mind was torn; to tell the King his true intentions and have Elessar enveloped in grief before his untimely demise, yet jeopardise his plans, or to keep them locked in his head and perform them once the King was dead.

It barely took his warring mind a moment to reach a decision.

"Once you are dead, I will keep your wife here, for my own purposes. A simple charm with this," he explained with a demented grin on his face, tapping his snake staff lovingly. "Will give me that. The White City will be in turmoil; their King, dead, their Queen, missing, and the heir to the throne gone with her, and with the Steward as one of the deceased from the battle which is so close, they will lose hope. My Orcs will take charge of the City, keeping it under control until this child is born and has grown. After the birth, _she_ will no longer be needed." He pointed to Arwen.

Aragorn listened intently, but inside his horror was growing rapidly. He was to be killed, Arwen to be taken, and his child?

"When the babe is old enough, I will take it to Minas Tirith as his adopted father. There, I will instruct my Orcs to make it look as though we have defeated them. When the City realises that this is your heir, they will place the child on the throne and I as his or hers chief advisor. Then, all it takes is an _unfortunate accident_, and then the power of Gondor shall be mine."

Aragorn couldn't help himself. "You vicious conniving son of snakes! You, you-!" A long stream of emotionally-charged curses let fly from the King's mouth. Cayred simply smiled icily.

"Temper..." he jeered softly...

~*~*~*~

Faramir looked out on the horizon. He could see what looked like a band of travellers heading towards the City.

He frowned. True, they could be nothing more than merchants, but what with everything happening at the moment he could not afford to take any chances.

A Guard of the Citadel happened to be strolling past on his patrol. Faramir turned and called after him. "Soldier!"

The Gondorian responded to the call. "My Lord?"

Faramir cleared his throat and put on his most authoritive voice. "Assemble some of the guards. I wish to see who these 'travellers' are..."

~*~*~*~

The pair walked on in darkness for a while, barely able to see their way thanks to the Orcs putting out most of the torches along the walls.

"You don't think we could be heading in the wrong direction?" asked Legolas, discomfort evident in his tone. Gimli chuckled slightly.

"Laddie, this is me we're talking about. I've spent most of my life in caves like these. Trust me."

They wandered down the winding passageways for a while longer. After a short time however, Gimli noticed that his Elven friend had fallen behind. Turning back to tease his friend about Elves and their annoying ability to take their time with everything due to their immortal lives, he was surprised and concerned to see Legolas leaning heavily against the wall.

"Legolas?!"

The Elf managed a quick glance up. He looked quite flushed and tired. Gimli noticed the slender hand gripping his stomach, and the Dwarf sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," said Legolas through gritted teeth. The shorter being snorted.

"Look laddie, you worry me more when you don't tell me then give me a shock by nearly collapsing than you would if you told me you were feeling bad."

Legolas smiled weakly for a moment before hissing, sliding down the wall and doubling up over himself in a sitting position. Gimli knew he couldn't do anything for him.

All of a sudden... 

"I don't think I can do this anymore," said Legolas sadly, his eyes still shut tightly.

Gimli stared in disbelief. 

"What?"

~*~*~*~

Aragorn, enraged by all that Cayred had just said, swung his leg around. It caught the tall scrawny man behind the knee and brought him crashing down to the floor.

A flash of pain crossed Cayred's face as he glared at the young King.

"I should just kill you here and now..." he growled. Suddenly, his hand shot out and reached for Aragorn's neck. The former Ranger managed to dodge out of the way just in time.

He could barely hear Arwen's screams as he staggered to his feet, his hands still bound tightly behind his back.

The fight had begun...

~*~*~*~

**Tell me what you think! ^_^ Again, sorry about not updating for a while, but I hope this made up for it...**


	15. Mistakes, Fighting, and Two Promises

**^_^ Hello again everyone! Just so you know, the ending to this is all neatly planned out and everything, so if I don't update this for a while, shout at me, because I don't have any excuses like writer's block!**

**Callie3****; Hmm, what _is_ happening to Legolas? Well _I_ know but I'm not telling you yet! All I'll say is that Legolas, and everyone else for that matter, will have quite a bit more to go through before the end of all this! =)**

**Estel****; Yes, miracles _do_ happen, but unfortunately not at the moment for Aragorn and the gang! I admit, I had to get a big fight scene in there somewhere! And who better to be involved that our own dear Ranger Boy?**

**     ARAGORN: Excuse me, but I think you'll find that I am _King_...**

**    No, Aragorn; Vanity is not becoming of you...**

**randomramblings****; Ah well, you see this is why I write cliffies; people come back to read more... ^_^ Perfect crowd-pulling technique...**

**Enelya Took****; Thanks! *starts crying* Please write more!!! Now I know how my readers feel when I get completely stuck with something... I'm counting on you!**

**The joyous pumpkin****; LOL! I take it that Legolas' little line has shocked you then... ^_^ Here's an update just for you!**

**Gwyn****; ^_^ Thanks for reviewing Gwyn!**

**Sirithiliel****; Fun?! _Fun_?! ^_^ Lol, you are the first reviewer I've had who says this is fun!!! Of course, _I_ think this is fun, but not normally the readers! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Deana****; It took me 7 days to write this chapter since the last... you're not dead and buried I hope! ^_^ Can't wait to see the sequel to 'Tears'!!! Ok, I've updated, will you start writing it soon?!**

**Fritz Will Get You****; Lol! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Alariel****; *blushes brightly* -^.^- Ooh, thank you! I'm assuming you're older than me? ^_^ Yes, I am only 14 years old! Some people on here don't believe me at all, but it's true! Yeah, the quotes were born after eating _way_ too many m&ms and Pringles... I'm torn between becoming an author and a stand-up comedian... ^_^ Thanks very much for your compliments; they've really brightened up my day!**

**Mellaithwen-AngelMaiden****; *gasps* Everyone you know?! Are you saying that I was hit with the stupid stick Amy?!?! ^_^ Lol, I know you're not! Thanks!**

**Anarya****; *laughs evilly* Mwuhahahahaha!!! You think the ending will be that easy?! We're talking about one of my stories here; obligatory plot twists ahead... that's all I'm saying! You want angst? Ok...**

**Sparrow Greenleaf****; ^_^ Thanks Sparrow!**

**Kyliah****; Thanks very much! ^_^**

**elfmage****; Lol! So, there was an intention in mentioning Faramir then... I see... tell you about everything? Ok then! Us Elves have to stick together... see, my friend is totally confusing me. She can be so spiteful! One minute she'll be talking to me normally and we'll be having a nice normal conversation (usually about LOTR) and then I'll say something else in the conversation, and she gets on my back about it and starts telling me to "shut up" or that I'm "so f****** annoying" or that I'm "stupid". It really gets me down. I don't think she realises just how much she hurts me... oh well, who cares about my problems?! Nobody else seems to! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^**

**So, on with the chapter! Wow, number 15... never thought I'd get here...**

.:Chapter 15:.

Legolas suppressed a groan as his stomach churned painfully again. "I can't do this. What if we have to fight? I can't risk this returning in the middle of it all!" he said, a desperate tone in his voice, almost as if he had lost hope.

Gimli shook his head. He didn't understand the sudden change in the Elf's behaviour. "And you wanted to come by yourself..." he thought to himself. "But the sooner you get to Aragorn, the sooner we can find out what is wrong!" cried the Dwarf. He couldn't believe his friend was giving up. Surely this wasn't the proud and strong Elf he had known for the last three years...

The look on Legolas' face showed him struggling with his thoughts; a difficult decision. Gimli waited with baited breath. 

"You go on ahead." said the immortal finally. Gimli's jaw dropped.

"No! I-"

"Please..." interrupted Legolas, his eyes full of pleading. Gimli fell silent. "I promise I'll catch up with you." finished the Elf.

There was a brief silence between them before it was broken by the deeper tones of the Dwarf.

"You'd better."

With that, he walked down the tunnel, his stout form disappearing into the darkness.

Legolas sighed and shut his eyes. He felt so useless, wanting to help Aragorn but knowing that he could put his own life, and those of his friends, in danger if these strange symptoms didn't stop. 

He pulled off the stopper of his medicine with a pale shaking hand and drank some. There were only a few drops left. Hopefully they would be able to help him until they found Aragorn again...

~*~*~*~

Faramir walked hastily down the steps and turned a corner. Pulling on his cloak, he did not notice the young boy until he had almost walked straight into him. The young Steward stopped abruptly.

"Excuse me lad," he asked, trying to sound pleasant. The youngster looked up at him.

"Are you the Steward?" he asked desperately. Faramir was confused, but nodded slightly. Without warning, the boy burst into tears. Faramir was taken back. Kneeling down so that he was eye level with the child, he spoke softly.

"What's wrong? Why were you looking for me?"

The boy sniffed and wiped at his teary eyes. "I'm Conyc," he said. Suddenly Faramir understood. He remained silent however, and motioned for the boy to continue.

"I wanted to say sorry to the King," explained Conyc. "This is all my fault..."

Faramir frowned. He had heard a little of what had happened with this boy from Aragorn, but he thought it best to hear what the child knew and had done. "Tell me," he said.

Conyc cleared his throat. 

"I didn't want to do it, honestly, but _he_ made me; the Orc. He _hurt_ me," he sobbed. "They made me take them to a room and then bring Queen Arwen to them." Fresh floods of tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry!"

Faramir looked deeply into the eyes of the child, and recognised himself in the fearful gaze. He had lost count of the number of times he had cried sorry to his own father when he was young. He shook his head mentally; it was not time to dwell on the past right now.

He ruffled Conyc's hair and tried to smile. "It is alright," he reassured the young Gondorian. "People make mistakes. Nobody blames you for all this."

Conyc smiled weakly. "Really?"

Faramir nodded. "I promise..."

~*~*~*~

Fighting with your hands tied together behind your back is not a good idea. Unfortunately Aragorn was learning this the hard way.

Another fierce punch caught him around the face and he fell to the floor. Cayred kicked him harshly in the ribs and he rolled onto his back. Opening his eyes to see the grinning face of his opponent, Aragorn swung his leg up forcefully and smashed his foot into his face.

Cayred cried out, staggering backwards, blood pouring from his nose. He hadn't expected Aragorn to fight back like this.

As the young King struggled to his feet, he caught sight of Arwen, his beautiful wife, out of the corner of his eye. She was screaming to him, and begging the Valar not to let him get hurt. He refused to let the love of his life become the trophy of the villain he battled now!

His thoughts were wrenched apart prematurely as a gloved fist connected with his face again...

~*~*~*~

"ARAGORN!" screamed the she-Elf again. Her love was sent flying close to the edge of the pinnacle from the force of the punch. Arwen struggled against the Orc's grip, but he was far too strong for her. Bruises began to form around her thin wrist as his large sweaty hand clamped it tightly.

The baby kicked, reminding its mother that it was still there. Arwen cried harder, the tears from her stinging red eyes splashing onto the dusty floor.

And then, something happened that would change the course of her life forever. It was something long hoped for, yet in this situation, it could be the worst possible thing. 

A cramping sensation around her womb signalled the one thing that she and Aragorn had been delightedly awaiting for months. All of a sudden however, it seemed so wrong.

"No..." she thought, horrified. "Not _tithen pen_, not yet, not here, not now!!!"

~*~*~*~

Gimli suddenly found himself confronted with a difficult choice. He had run down the winding tunnels until now, the passageway split into three. The decision he made now could mean life or death for Aragorn.

Normally he would have looked at the tracks, but the fiend who had captured his friend was obviously intelligent; he or she had covered their tracks. 

The Dwarf stood there for goodness knows how long, when all of a sudden, he heard a piercing high-pitched cry from down the middle passage. He recognised that voice.

"Arwen..." 

Hefting his axe onto his shoulder, he ran as fast as he could up the middle tunnel...

~*~*~*~

The antidote gradually did its job and Legolas began to feel much better. His stomach still throbbed and seemed to pulse slightly under his skin, but it was bearable.

The Elf's eyes narrowed. Now all he had to do was find Gimli and help Aragorn.

Shifting his weapons harness on his shoulders, he walked forward, following his friend's tracks...

It was a little while later when Legolas realised that it was too dark to see the tracks any more. Now he would have to rely on what Aragorn had once called "that strange thing that all Elves seem to do". In other words, he meant Elvish intuition.

What Legolas did _not_ realise was that, sharp and perceptive as his senses _usually_ were, the poison had wreaked havoc on that intuition and it was now highly unreliable.

Turning a corner, the Elf found himself face to face with the same problem that Gimli had encountered earlier. Now, to choose the left, middle, or right hand tunnel...

Something inside of him told him to go right, and that was what he did. And so, Legolas Greenleaf followed his heart, which had severely tricked him, heading down a dark tunnel to face who knew what...

~*~*~*~

**So... comments? Please R&R to tell me! ^_^ Oh, and to all those wonderful silent readers who either can't or won't review; I love you all!**

**...**

**Not in that way of course... ^_~**  


	16. Long Live The King

**Ah, here we are again... **

**Mellaithwen-AngelMaiden****; *gasps* What's crappity?!?! Lol, I'm joking! ^_^ What do you mean a choice? I know you love Legolas cliffies honey, and I love em too – that's why I write them!**

**Callie3****; Yeah, poor Aragorn! *giggles* Shame Ranger-Boy...**

**Sirithiliel****; "Joyful pleasure at the misery of Legolas!" you say? That's a bit mean, don't you think? ... wait, what am I _SAYING_?!?! It's wonderful!!! =) You hope he has to fight when feeling icky? Ah, well, let's just say... actually no – that would be giving away the story... =)**

**Estel Elven Enchantress; ^_^ *laughs till crying* LOLOLOLOL!!! Aaaw Jo, don't be so mean to Arwen, she can't help going into labour _right now_, can she?! That advert is so sad!!! ='( Aaaw, I'm listening to "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Miserables... It makes me so sad!!! *bursts into tears* SO SAD!!!**

**     LEGOLAS: Calm down deary...**

**Razeer; Thank you! Gimli slaughtering Orcs? I'll see what I can do... ^_~**

**Sparrow Greenleaf; *gasps* Don't stick your tongue out at me!!! =) *sticks tongue out at Sparrow* HA!!! ^_^ Lol, only joking! Yes... evil cliffies are GOOD... o_O Star likes evil cliffies... Star likes them very much... ^_^**

**The joyous pumpkin; Faramir is VERY cool! ^_^ Yup, little peep chooses _now_ to be born... ^_^ **

**Deana; ^_^ I'm glad to see you're happy at a new chapter!!! ^_^**

**Alariel; Ok, that's our little secret... *puts finger on lips* Thanks very much!!! I always get a little feeling of... well, I'm not sure what it actually is, when I realize someone who's a lot older than me is reading my story and actually _enjoying_ it!!! ^_^ Extreme Happiness I guess... ^_~**

**Elfmage; LOL!!! ^_^ Yeah!!! Woah, thank you very much! I made someone care about Arwen who hates her!!! That _is_ good news... So, let's get this straight... you'll scream, throw firebombs, and chase me with swords if I don't update? o_O' Oh, I'm scared now...**

**Anarya; ^_^ Aaaw, thanks! Yes, a few... rather... _silly_ decisions in that last chappie... *glances at Aragorn and Legolas* I won't mention names...**

**     ARAGORN: *ahem* What am I supposed to do?!?! My hands are tied behind my back!!!**

**     Learn to control your temper.**

**     LEGOLAS: And what about me?! You poisoned me – I have an excuse!!!**

**     You should have been more careful... =)**

**Gwyn; Yup – dumb Elf. And typical Arwen... let us laugh!!! =) MWUHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Fritz will Get You; Stupid Orcs, yes, I agree... **

**Ok then everyone!!! ^_^ Just to let you know, there is this chapter, then the next where something REALLY BAD happens, and then 2 more chapters after that... so enjoy it while it lasts, because it'll be finishing soon!!! ='( I'll miss it when it's gone though... **

.:Chapter 16:.

He had been walking for what felt like hours, but he knew that it was only a few minutes. Legolas felt slow and sluggish, like his arms and legs were too heavy to lift almost. He found himself in a cavern, where great pinnacles rose up above him, and deep valleys dropped below him. The floor beneath his feet was made up of tiny rocks in a steep hill that could shift at any moment.

Legolas tried to keep his balance on the shingle underneath his feet, but he put one foot wrong. Suddenly the small stones and rocks slid out from underneath the Elf, and sent him falling down the hill. The bottle of antidote slid over his head as he fell.

As he slowed to a stop, Legolas' eyes widened as he watched the antidote fly through the air, carried on the falling rocks. He grasped desperately for it, but his fingers barely brushed the bottle when it slid over the edge. The Elf watched in horror as the only thing that could possibly save his life tumbled away into the darkness. 

It took a long time before the inevitable smashing sound echoed up to reach the Elf's ears. By that time, he'd already known that there was no chance of it surviving the fall.

Legolas picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Great," he thought sarcastically. He hissed slightly as the sore feeling in his stomach gradually began again. That was all he needed.

All of a sudden, he heard a faint cry, away in the distance.

"_Aragorn_..." it wailed weakly.

Legolas recognized the voice as Arwen's. He listened intently to where the scream was coming from, and took off in a run in that direction. Suddenly his leaden limbs were forgotten, and his stomach not as painful.

"I'm coming Aragorn," he whispered. "I'm coming _mellonamin_..."

~*~*~*~

The cramping became worse and worse. Arwen gasped and sank to her knees on the floor. Aragorn glanced over quickly, and realized what was happening.

Cayred had blood pouring from his nose; he merely ignored it and went to hit Aragorn again. Aragorn heard the movement behind him and launched his elbow back. It caught Cayred in the ribs and winded him. Then something happened that was the last thing Aragorn had expected...

~*~*~*~

Faramir's horse cantered quickly, bearing its rider at the head of the contingent of guards. They drew ever closer to the strange travelers. He would treat this as a routine customs check. There was no need to arouse fear or apprehension in the ranks; no need to tell them that Aragorn was away in Mordor.

As they came quite close to the traveling people, he called to them to halt. They did so, peering at him with a mix of curiosity and suspicion. 

"Please state your business and who you are," said Faramir, a formal tone in his voice. One of the cloaked travelers stepped forward.

"We are merely merchants my Lord," he replied. "We were heading to the White City for the market tomorrow." The hooded man motioned to the carts with the big sacks on them.

Faramir eyed the man suspiciously, and then scrutinized the bags. "There are rather a lot of you merely for going to market, don't you think?" He jumped down from his horse.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked innocently. The man nodded.

"Go ahead if you want, but there's nothing suspicious in there..."

Faramir walked up to the cart and placed his hands on the cord that held one sack closed tightly. Untying the knot with his fingers, he pulled it open...

~*~*~*~

Gimli saw a flickering torchlight at the top of the tunnel that he ran up. His eyes widened, and he broke into an even faster run until he finally reached the opening. The sight before him shocked him.

Aragorn's right eye was quickly bruising and his lip was split painfully. As his attacker, who sported an unusually red nose, went to bring the hilt of Andúril down on his head, Aragorn twisted and kicked it straight out of his hand.

"Aragorn!" cried Gimli. Aragorn looked up in shock.

"Gimli?!" He couldn't believe it; he had told him to stay in the City!

Gimli ran over. "Don't start on me now laddie. Quick, put your hands out." Aragorn did as he was told as the Dwarf hefted his axe up over his head. The young King shut his eyes tight as his friend brought down the sharp-edged weapon on the ropes. The cords snapped as the blade hit them, falling from around Aragorn's wrists.

"Thanks!" gasped Aragorn again, before grabbing Andúril from the floor. However, as the human turned around to face Cayred again, his head snapped back as the twisted man's foot connected with his face. Andúril flew from his hand and went skidding across the dust again.

Gimli was about to run over and help his friend, but as he stepped forward, a large shadow fell over him. He wheeled round to face what had come up behind him.

The Orc that had been holding Arwen strode over and swung his scimitar at the stout figure. Gimli jumped back, the blade just missing. He glared up at the ugly beast, looking it straight in the eyes. All of a sudden, he recognized them.

It was the same brutal Orc that had slashed him a few days ago. The wound was still tender down his leg, and this helped the rage boil up inside him.

"Not again, sonny..." growled Gimli, gripping the handle of his heavy weapon tightly. "Not this time..."

~*~*~*~

Inside the sack was flour. Faramir felt crestfallen all of a sudden, but relieved. This meant that these people were what they said they were.

The young Steward stepped back. "Indeed, all is well," he said. He extended his hand to the traveler's leader. "Allow us to escort you back to the City."

The man accepted his hand and shook it, albeit rather coldly. "That would be wonderful." he replied.

As Faramir mounted his horse again, he did not notice the dark look that the traveler shot at him.

'This is going to be even easier than we first thought!' thought the Orc, still hiding behind his enchanted mask. The human had chosen to look in one of the few sacks that was not concealing an Orc. They would be able to get right into Minas Tirith, and if the guards suspected them? Well, there were enough of them with weapons beneath their cloaks to take them out... 

He grinned. 'Pathetic humans,' he whispered to himself. 'You will soon know what _fear_ is...' 

~*~*~*~

Aragorn shook his head blearily. As his vision swam back into place, he barely had time to let the look of shock cross his face as Cayred grabbed him around the throat, yanking him up to his feet.

The man pushed Aragorn back towards the edge of the cliff, lifting him fully off the floor. Aragorn's feet kicked the air uselessly, his lungs burning.

Cayred's eyes lit up with madness as he held Aragorn over the edge.

"Now where have I seen this look before?" he mused aloud. Aragorn was still coherent enough to hear him. The young King gasped for air that would not come, and black spot danced like fireflies in front of his eyes.

"Oh _yes_!" said Cayred in mock realization. His manic grin contorted into a purely evil smirk. "That's the exact same look of terror your father had on his face before he died..."

Aragorn just managed to glare at Cayred with a look of hate before his head span too much and dizziness took over.

"Never mind..." soothed Cayred, laughing under his breath. "At least you can die like him; a coward."

Aragorn's world began to fade away. His whole body suddenly felt light as a feather as everything became dark...

Cayred watched his enemy's eyes drift slowly shut and put his mouth close to Aragorn's ear.

"_Long live the King..._" he hissed... 

~*~*~*~

Arwen knew that the bulky Orc had left her side, but where he had gone she did not know. Another contraction caused her to dig her fingernails into the dirt.

She forced her eyes to open and she saw what was happening to Aragorn.

"ARAGORN!"

Her love was going to die... _they all were_...

She doubled over again as the baby became even more determined to make its arrival now...

~*~*~*~

Gimli ducked underneath the Orc's scimitar as it nearly cleaved his head from his shoulders. He swung at it with his axe, scratching a deep gash along its belly.

The Orc screeched loudly, its red eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Ah, now you know how it feels!" roared Gimli. He was about to finish the Orc off when he heard a gasp. Looking around his foe, he saw Aragorn kicking out wildly in mid-air as he was slowly strangled.

That split-second distraction was all the Orc needed to knock Gimli to the floor and stand above him, his scimitar raised above his head, ready to strike... 

~*~*~*~

Legolas stumbled over more rocks before running up a steep slope. The voices were closer than ever before; he had to keep going.

As he reached the top of one of the lower pinnacles, he looked up. There, on a ledge just a little higher than the one on which he stood, was Aragorn.

He could see his best friend slowly choking; Cayred's gloved fingers tightening around his neck and white marks appearing around the places where his fingers dug in. 

Legolas whipped out an arrow from his quiver and notched it to his bow. He aimed...

And hesitated.

In that fraction of a second, so many thoughts raced through his mind. This shot meant everything. He could miss and hit Aragorn. He could miss and not hit _anything_. He could kill his best friend, by either shooting him or not being able to do anything as the young King suffocated. This decision could affect, possibly _destroy_, all of their lives.

The Elf inhaled deeply and sent a quick word to Elbereth, before releasing the taught bow string.

All seemed to go in slow motion as the green-shafted arrow flew through the air...

**That's it!!! That's all you're getting!!! =) So, will Aragorn get shot or suffocate, or will he die at all? Will Arwen's baby be ok? Will Arwen?! What about Faramir and Legolas and Gimli? Hmmm... find out next chapter... and to get that, you have to review... **

**Oh yeah, I heard that the Mithril Awards were opening on the 8th of April... could someone tell me what you need to do to submit a story, or at least nominate this for me?! I have no idea what to do...**

**Oh, and a quick note to Anarya... are things still looking so easy now?! ^_^ Lol!!! I like being _evil_... =)  **  


	17. The Gap of Darkness

**Ok, I admit, I'm so excited to be near the end of this story, which, if you haven't guessed yet, is my fave that I've written, that I wrote this chapter the second that I loaded up chappie 17 yesterday! ^_^**

**Enelya Took****; Ok then, I put the next chapter up _today_, how much faster is that going to make you write?! ^_^ Lol!!! *puts on really fake American accent... I gotta work on that...* Yeah, you'd _better_ be goin' as fast as you can _gurlfrieeeend_!!!**

**Estel****; ARAGORN: I don't think I deserved that... ARWEN: *slaps Aragorn* LEGOLAS: I suppose you didn't deserve _that_ either! ARAGORN: No... no, I deserved that one... ARWEN: NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!! ARAGORN: With pleasure!!! ... Ok, guys? Calm down and get back in a) The right category, and b) The story!!! GO ON, GET OUTTA HERE YOU BUNCH O' 4 INCH.... &"%£%&$!!! ... I apologise Estel dear... Thanks! ^_^**

**Sirithiliel****; S, s, s... I like it!!! ^_^ **

**Deana****; YEAH!!! =) Leggy lost his cure... MWUHAHAHAHA!!! ^_^ I enjoy being an evil fanfic author... LOL!!! Imagine that... "Push!!!" "I'M &%$"£*^ TRYING!!!" "NOT YOU, ME!!! _OW_!!!" *snorts loudly* Tee hee hee... =)**

**Manders1953****; YAY!!! You're the only person who seems to have worked out that I'd _just_ watched "Lion King" before writing that chapter... ^_^ Lol, was it really that obvious?! I've always loved that line; getting the chance to put it in a fic was _so_ cool!!!**

**Gwyn****; Well, I guess it's nice to know that this provides entertainment to people... even if it is rather, _unusual_, entertainment... More Elf-Torture? Funny you should say that actually... =)**

**Callie3****; *does a Queenly wave* Thank you, thank you... I know I'm evil!!! =) Wow, was it _that_ suspenseful?!?! ^_^ WOW!**

**Anarya****; Ah, just wait... _yes_, Cayred is holding Aragorn _just_ over the edge of the cliff, but only _just_... you'll have to wait and see what happens... =)**

**Elfmage****; *gasps* YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!! *falls down and whimpers* PLEASE DON'T!!! _PLEASE_!!!**

**Mellaithwen-AngelMaiden****; Why thank you Amy! Gee hun; are you giving me your life story?! LOL, only joking!!! ^_^ *huggles Amy* I got your email, I replied!!! ^_^ Ok, I'll go read your next chapter! ^_^ Yeah, that's probably the longest review I've ever got!!! LOL!**

**So, what's happened?! Well... let us see... JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW; THIS IS THE BIG CLIMAX... It's also probably one of my fave chapters in this whole story, if not my _definite_ fave... read to find out _why_... =) *laughs manically***

.:Chapter 17:.

The arrow hit Cayred in his hand, driving straight through and piercing out the other side. Cayred screamed loudly and released Aragorn's neck.

The young King was dropped, grabbing wildly at the ledge and barely missing falling straight off the edge. He scrambled back to safety as Cayred ripped the arrow out of his hand with pure pain. The crazed man glared at the shaft irately, before directing his gaze to the Elf that had shot it.

With a cry of rage that filled the whole cavern, Cayred lifted the snake staff high into the air. As the ruby eyes glowed deeply, the arrow took on a blue-green shining aura about it, floating by itself in mid-air. As Aragorn's vision gradually returned, he found himself watching in horror as a small grin crept across Cayred's scarred face. The arrow suddenly shot off, heading straight for Legolas...

~*~*~*~

The Orc heard its master's agony-filled cry and turned to see what happened. Gimli saw this.

Swinging his axe wildly, the Dwarf hit the hulking creature in its side. The sharp blade did its task; the axe head swept straight through the Orc's body, cutting it in half. The top half fell backwards silently as black blood spurted out and spattered on Gimli's clothing.

Gimli got up, his face a picture of disgust. Then he saw it; the arrow. He froze with fear. 

Cayred was going to kill him... he was going to kill the Elf...

~*~*~*~  

"Legolas!!! WATCH OUT!" screamed a voice from out of nowhere.

Legolas only just saw his own arrow flying back at him. Unsheathing one of his knives as fast as lightning, the Elf slashed down, barely catching the arrowhead. The shaft was altered off course and did not strike his heart as it was intended to...

Instead, it drove deep into his right side.

Legolas cried out in agony as the arrow buried itself deeper into him. It ground to a halt, and the only part visible was the split feathers at the top. As time seemed to slow down completely, he stared numbly at himself, the world spinning, before his knees gave out from underneath him, and he fell in a heap to the floor...

~*~*~*~

The two friends watched in frozen horror as they saw their friend fall to the ground. It felt like an hour passed, though it was a matter of seconds. Then all hell broke loose.

Gimli rushed forward and wrenched the golden serpent staff from Cayred's hands. The taller being twirled around, gripping his staff and trying not to let it go. The Dwarf was much stronger than he though, and as Cayred's grip faltered, he swung it above his head and brought it down on the stone floor, smashing it to pieces.

Aragorn picked up Andúril from the floor again. With that, he ran forward with a holler and drove it straight through Cayred's back, the tip of the sword gleaming red as it ripped through the black tunic and poked out through his chest.

The insane gleam in Cayred's eyes faded as he gripped numbly at the gaping wound in his chest, before inhaling his last shuddering breath.

Aragorn blinked, hot furious tears spilling from his eyes. He shoved Cayred forward, and the evil man's body went tumbling over the edge into the darkness. He did not scream, but the sickening crack as he hit the floor was audible enough.

Aragorn stood stock still for a moment, breathing harshly. The adrenaline still coursed through his veins, but as he looked across the gap of darkness, the limp form of his friend on the floor made his knees quiver. And it was only now, when their biggest threat was gone, that he realized how scared he had _really_ been.

"Aragorn!" cried Arwen. Aragorn was shaken from his grief-filled stupor by his wife. His hands began shaking as well, though he did not realize it.

"G-Gimli," he stammered fearfully. "Get to Legolas, quickly. Make sure he doesn't go to sleep; his life depends on it!!!"

~*~*~*~

Unbeknownst to those up in the Mordorian cavern, Gimli smashing the staff had more effects than they realized.

With Cayred's magic gone, the hoods and cloaks did nothing for the Orcs anymore. 

Faramir turned to ask the leader what he and his people were doing out in Gondor, but instead of the human face, he saw an Orcish snout. His eyes widened.

It was only then that the Orc realized what was happening.

Faramir was quicker. "ATTACK!!!" he cried, removing his sword from its sheath. The other guards, confused by this, looked at the newcomers and saw the same thing.

The shrill ringing of metal rang in the air as swords were drawn. Armour rattled and clanked, whilst shrieks rose from Orc and Man alike as wounds were given.

Faramir dispatched of the leader with a quick lunge of his blade, whirling round to sweep the head off another that had been sneaking up behind him...

~*~*~*~

Aragorn kneeled down beside Arwen, brushing her unkempt hair back for her. Her face was flushed and tear-stained.

"A-Aragorn..." she gasped. "You're... you're alive!" She shut her eyes tightly. "I-I think... the baby's c-coming!" she cried loudly.

Aragorn gripped her pale slender hand comfortingly. "Squeeze when it hurts _melath nin_," he told her. Suddenly he felt the bones in his hand being scraped against each other as Arwen took his words a little _too_ seriously...

~*~*~*~

His vision was already blurring. Legolas lay on his left side, staring at the opening he had run up. Each painful breath shuddered in his chest, rattling like chains.

There were no words to describe the agony in his side. The end of the arrow pointed toward the roof of the cavern, sticking up like some horrific trophy or monument.

He was going to die... he was sure of it... he would die, in the dark, alone...

He could see her dancing in front of him again; Death. Once again she beckoned him, calling his name...

He didn't want to go to her... but it seemed like it would be so much better, and easier, if he did...

~*~*~*~

Gimli ran up the slope after picking his way over the loose rocks. Luckily, him being a Dwarf, he could easily cross this sort of terrain; he had grown up with it.

The mouth of the tunnel opened up, and he ground to a halt.

Legolas lay perfectly still on the floor, his eyes barely open. His breath was fleeting; brief gasps that could end at any moment.

Gimli tore towards his friend and skidded down on his knees beside him. "Legolas?" He pulled the pale lifeless Elf into his lap. "Can you hear me lad?!" 

Legolas' eyes fluttered slightly, opening a little wider and filling with recognition. "Gimli?"

Gimli breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Aüle! Are you alright?!" He stopped himself, shaking his head. "How stupid of me... of course you're not..."

Legolas smiled weakly. Trust Gimli to try and make a joke in this sort of situation...

"Is it something about you or do arrows just like you?" jested the Dwarf. This time, Legolas forced himself to actually laugh aloud. The decision sent flares of pain rippling through his body, and he hissed.

"Don't make me laugh!" he gasped, trying to control it. He shut his eyes... and she was there again, twirling like a mystical curiosity that he wanted to find out more about, but was just out of reach...

"Gimli... she's there again..." he whispered. Gimli looked into the Elf's eyes, and saw the bright spark that was usually there disappearing far too rapidly for his liking. 

"Who?" he asked. He tried to keep Legolas talking; he had to keep him awake! "Tell me who it is Legolas!"

"Her..." Legolas' voice was dimming; it could barely be heard.

Gimli realized what his friend was talking about. Legolas had told him what had happened when Arwen had saved his life, what he had seen. "Don't listen to her Legolas!" he near shouted, his voice dripping with desperation. He shook Legolas' shoulders gently. "You just stay here, with me, just stay awake!!!"

Legolas arched his back slightly against the pain. "Tell Aragorn..." he began, pausing for breath. He was determined to tell Gimli this. "T-tell him I'm s-sorry..."

"For what?" asked Gimli, his voice quiet. Somehow, deep inside of him, he realized; there was no way he could save Legolas. Unshed tears sparkled in his eyes. It dawned on him just how much blood the Elf had lost. It pooled underneath him, soaking Gimli's clothes and running along the dirt. Legolas used what little strength he had left to put his hand on Gimli's shoulder. 

"For n-not being able... to s-see... the b-baby..." 

All of a sudden, Legolas' eyes widened almost like in fear, but different somehow. The Elf gasped again, but this time, his eyes did not open again.  

"Wait... Legolas, no, you can't do that!" cried Gimli loudly. Now the tears were actually running down his face. How strange; he had not cried since he was a little Dwarf, but now seemed an apt occasion. Legolas' hand slid from his shoulder, and almost as if in slow motion, fell and hit dirt with a small thud.

"Legolas!!! LEGOLAS!!!"

~*~*~*~

"Aragorn, it hurts!" she screamed. Aragorn had sweat pouring down his face. The one thing he had no idea about; delivering children, and now he had to help with his first child. Arwen screeched again. 

There was no way he would be able to get her back to Minas Tirith. He would need Brego, who was outside, and he did not dare to leave Arwen's side in case anything happened. There was also the fact that Legolas needed help; no doubt Arod was outside as well, but no one could go and get them.

They needed a miracle...

~*~*~*~

The last Orc fell to the floor with a gurgling cry, dark blood bubbling from its fanged mouth. Faramir glanced at his surroundings, at the wounded soldiers on the floor, and the others cleaning their swords off.

"Take the wounded back to the City, the dead too!" he called. The other guards began to carry out his orders. He called over Boregon, his second in command.

"Take control for a moment; I have business to take care of," he told the other. Boregon nodded.

With that, Faramir turned his horse and headed for the Mordorian cave. He had a bad feeling about it all, and he wanted to get there to possibly help.

That was, if he wasn't too late of course...

**So... thoughts? =)**   


	18. The Darker Possibility

**Hey, look who it is again!!! ^_^ I gave you all a night to calm down and get over Legolas... you all ok now? *sees knives, axes, swords, daggers and various other sharp objects heading towards her* SHIP!!! *ducks* OI! DO YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER OR NOT?! Hmph...**

**Elfmage****; Ok, I _think_ we've established that I'm evil now, hey? ^_^ Lol!!! =) Little Evil Me; Queen of the Sadist's Code...**

**me****; Hello! ^_^ Reincarnate him? Not sure if I can do that... we'll see!!!**

**Estel****; YAY AS WELL!!! NASTY MAN IS DEAD!!! NOT SO MUCH YAY; LEGOLAS IS POSSIBLY DEAD AS WELL! Ah well, never mind; it's no great loss to the world... =)**

**elfstar54321****; Thanks! Ah, I was wondering when someone would pick up on this... I call Aragorn a _young_ King because even though he _is_ 90 years old in this story, he lives till he's somewhere in the region of 200 years old? I think... well, that's what it says in my Tolkien book, so I thought that compared to that, 90 is pretty young, and let's face it; for a 90 year old he's still in bloody good shape... ^_~**

**Fritz will Get You****; Thanks Arrele! ^_^ You alright there Fritz? Woo-hoo? *waves hand in front of face* Fritz? Anybody home? o_O' Great... I just sent one of my best reviewers into shock... =( NO FAIR!**

**Manders1953****; I always cry when his dad dies!!! ='( *starts crying just thinking of it* My mum thinks I'm weird because I still like Disney and I'm coming up to 14... I'M NOT WEIRD!!! *realises she's screaming on the net with all reviewers staring* Eh he he he... ^.^'**

**Sirithiliel****; Kill who?!?!?! WHO?!?!?! ^_^ Lol; Ssssssss!!! That can be our little inside joke, there we go... ^_~**

**Mellaithwen-AngelMaiden****; Ah, when I say _climax_ I mean a big thing that happens, BUT there is a little more, like in ROTK; Frodo with the Ring at Mount Doom was the _climax_ but there was a little bit more... ^_^ OI!!! THEY'RE MY BLOODY COOKIES!!! =( You don't want him dead? I'll see; no promises though... I made you cry?! Aaaw honey, I'm sorry!!! *laughs evilly to self* I'm sorry! =)**

**Deana****; Yup!!! LET'S HAVE A BIG CHEER FOR FARAMIR EVERYONE!!! *one single cough from the audience* Oh _fine_ then!!! =( Well, it's a difficult thing for Aragorn to decide, isn't it? On the one hand, his wife having their first child in the middle of a cave in Mordor and who could _possibly_ die in childbirth, or his best friend who's been shot and IS dying... poor guy...**

**     ARAGORN: Tell me about it!!! o_O'**

**Gwyn****; You'd prefer him alive as well?! =( Well I just don't understand this... you all want to see him get hurt, but you don't want him to _die_... well...**

**Sparrow Greenleaf****; Again with the tongue!!! What was that line of Scar's? Erm... was it; "What _would_ your mother think?" You thought last chapter was a perfect moment? -^.^- Ooh, thank you!**

**Anarya****; =) You try performing any miracles, I'll make sure to put you in a fanfic... Lol! I'm joking, I'm joking!!! Oh, I've changed it so that this is the last chapter... *ducks more sharp flying objects* Why me?!?!**

**Gozilla****; Thanks very much!!!**

**Alariel****; Thank you!!! ^_^ Ah, did I say that Legolas _was_ dead? But then again, did I say he was alive? =) --- This has now become my fave smilie; I call it "The evil Grin"...**

**I'd just like to say to you all, YES, I've changed my plans slightly... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. Y'know, I feel quite sad about leaving it now... ='( *bursts into tears* I'm telling you now – MOST OF THIS LAST CHAPTER IS IN FLASHBACK. Trust me, it'll be fine... btw, italics are the flashbacks...**

.:Chapter 18:.

Aragorn waited outside of the Houses of Healing, just waiting. He wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and tried to calm his breathing. His beloved wife was in there, having their first child, and he wasn't even allowed to go in and help!

True it had been the Head healer's choice to refuse him entry; he would have been no use for his hands were shaking far too much.

Another scream echoed down the corridor and he felt his heart rate speed up rapidly. He had been waiting out here for two days; two days of being too worried to even contemplate sleep.  Many thoughts rushed through his mind, including all those of the past few days...

~*~*~*~

_Faramir rode up to the mouth of the cave. Dismounting, he was about to lead his horse in when he heard a whinnying from behind. He turned to see Arod poking his head out of a large clump of bushes._

_"Here Arod!" called the Steward. The Rohirrim horse trotted towards him, and following him was Brego._

_The two horses stopped beside him, nodding their heads slightly. Taking the reins of both animals, he led the three horses down into the darkness of the cave..._

~*~*~*~

Aragorn sighed. Faramir had told him all about what had happened with the disguised Orcs; he would have to do something special for Faramir in return for keeping the City safe. Once again his mind returned to the events that happened two days ago...

~*~*~*~

_It suddenly dawned on Aragorn that if Arwen was to give birth here, there could be many complications, and here in a cave they didn't have anything to help her. He could lose his wife and child in one day..._

_Arwen's cheeks had fat silvery droplets running down them like little rivulets. Aragorn brushed them away with a gentle finger._

_"Sssh melath nin," he whispered. "It will be alright..."_

_Suddenly there came the sounds of clopping hooves echoing down the tunnel. Aragorn turned, but did not leave Arwen's side. He placed one hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case._

_Words could not express just how he felt when Faramir walked up the passageway, leading the three horses behind him._

_"Aragorn!" he cried, shocked at the sight before him. Aragorn looked as though he had been in the fight of his life. The King's eye was now a spectacular shade of purple and blue, and amongst the various other cuts and bruises all over him, his lip bled freely and a gash on his forehead dripped steadily._

_"What happened?!"_

~*~*~*~

Aragorn unconsciously played with the bandage around his sprained wrist. He had not even noticed that he had injured it during the fight, but it had begun to twinge and throb later on. His ribs, which were black and blue with bruising, had been neatly wrapped and they didn't throb as much as they had, and his black eye and the stitches in his forehead didn't even hurt anymore. He was still lost in his memories...

~*~*~*~

_"Faramir!" gasped Aragorn. "We have to get back to the City now!"_

_Faramir nodded before looking around, as though searching for something._

_"Where are Legolas and Gimli?" he asked, worried about his two friends. Aragorn stopped, silent. And then they heard it..._

_"LEGOLAS!!!"_

~*~*~*~

Aragorn shut his eyes, blocking out the wild screaming coming from his wife. Legolas...

~*~*~*~

_"Oh Valar, no..." breathed Aragorn quietly. He couldn't be dead... not Legolas..._

_Faramir snapped him back to reality. "Aragorn, get Arwen on Brego, quickly. Ride back to the City. I'll get them." The Steward saw the mixed, confused look on Aragorn's face; a fusion of fear, grief, and... something else he couldn't quite place._

_A heavy silence passed between them before it was broken by Arwen's open breaking sobs._

_"Ride hard and don't look back."_

~*~*~*~

Aragorn felt the guilt gnawing away at his heart again. He remembered everything clearly; getting Arwen on Brego, riding as fast as he could out of that dank cave, finally being able to breathe fresh air again after what seemed an age underground, feeling sunlight on his skin once more... leaving his three friends behind, one who could possibly be dead...

~*~*~*~

Away outside of a different room, a Dwarf sat on a small wooden bench. The room in question was Legolas'.

Gimli didn't want to go in there, just to sit and think quietly to himself...

~*~*~*~

_He sat for what felt like hours, his mind in a sort of limbo. Legolas lay silently in his arms, pale and listless. Gimli didn't even want to check for a pulse, terrified of what he might find. As long as he did not know the truth, he could believe and fool himself that the Elf was only sleeping._

_The blood still dripped in crimson teardrops to the dusty floor, like red rain that would not halt._

_A hand touched his shoulder. "Gimli?"_

_His head snapped up at the voice. There stood Faramir. The Steward knelt down beside them, looking over Legolas._

_"Is he...?" Faramir couldn't bring himself to say the word. Legolas had grown to be a very good friend of his, helping with Ithilien and many matters concerning that part of Gondor. Éowyn thought of him as a great friend as well; what would she think if the Elf was dead?_

_"I don't know," replied Gimli. "I don't want to check."_

_Faramir shifted on his knees so that he could slide his fingers to the side of Legolas' throat, searching for a pulse._

_"Oh Aüle, let one be there..." thought Gimli in despair. "Please..."_

_Faramir sighed heavily and rested back..._

~*~*~*~

Gimli clearly recalled the split-second moment of utter desolation. His heart told him not to give up the Elf just yet, but his head told him that his friend's spirit had already fled to Mandos...

~*~*~*~

_"His heart is still beating," said Faramir at long last. Gimli finally released the breath he didn't realise he was holding. "We have to make sure he's still breathing though."_

_Faramir placed his cold wrist-guard underneath Legolas' nose. His hope rose somewhat when a slight mist appeared; a good sign. That meant that Legolas' warm breath, however faint, was still there._

_Gimli, still holding the Elf, suddenly noticed something. As the blood poured out of the wound, a slightly greenish liquid trickled out with it. At first glance Gimli would have said that the arrow was poisoned, but as this was Legolas' own arrow and the Elf didn't coat his arrow tips with anything, the only explanation was..._

_Gimli gasped. So this was what had been causing the Elf all that pain before. The poison must have gotten to the Elf's insides before Aragorn had a chance to clean it._

_"Faramir..." he breathed, pointing to the wound. Faramir saw the poison as well. He shut his eyes in frustration. _

_"We've got to get him back right away," said Faramir urgently. "Can you ride by yourself?"_

_"Only on Arod," replied the Dwarf. He still felt uncomfortable about riding horses, but he would try if it meant helping Legolas faster._

_Faramir nodded. "I will take him on my horse, for he is not as tired as Arod and can go faster."_

_With that, he scooped the unconscious Elf up. Faramir had expected him to be heavier, but that fact that Legolas was one of the Firstborn meant he was very light; almost like a child._

_In order to make sure that the arrow or the wound were not disturbed, Faramir held Legolas around his chest just under his arms. The Elf's head rested lazily on his shoulder. Nudging his horse slightly in his ribs, the pair took off, riding hard down the tunnels..._

~*~*~*~

When Gimli had managed to at last ride through the gates and back up to the Houses of healing, he found the whole place in an uproar. People were running around with blankets and bandages, needles and thread, and various other herbs and things that the Dwarf could not put a name to.

For two days, he, Aragorn and Faramir had gone without any rest, thinking the whole time about Arwen and Legolas.

It turned out that the young prince was treading a very fine line between this life and the next; one that would decide his fate depending on which side of it he stepped. 

The healers had been working day and night to try and save his life, but in the end it was up to Legolas to pull himself through. He had not woken up at all since falling unconscious in the cave, and hope for him was dwindling fast.

And that was why Gimli sat outside, not daring to go in. He didn't want to have to face the darker possibility...

~*~*~*~

Aragorn was wrenched from all thoughts as an ear-splitting scream thundered down the hallway. He couldn't take it anymore...

Suddenly, a small cry could be heard from inside the room. A baby's cry...

Aragorn sat up straight, all his fatigue from the past few days suddenly disappearing.

The door opened with a creak and one of the healers emerged with a bright smile on her face. "My Lord?"

Aragorn's heart thundered like a drum and it seemed that all of a sudden the pit of his stomach dropped away.

"Congratulations!" she beamed. "It's a little boy." She opened the door wider. "Would you like to come in and see him?"

Aragorn took some small tentative steps towards the room. Suddenly he was more terrified of meeting his son than he had been fighting Cayred.

The fear melted away immediately though when he saw the little infant cradled in Arwen's arms. She was thrilled judging by the weary smile on her face, and though tears trickled from her eyes, it was obvious that they were of joy than anything else.

He reached a hand out silently, placing a finger on the baby's tiny hand. A grin crossed his face when the little boy wrapped tiny fingers around his and squeezed very gently.

"He's perfect..." he breathed.

Arwen laughed slightly. "Just like his father," she said breathlessly. Her face was flushed and her hair completely out of place, but in Aragorn's eyes she had never looked more beautiful.

"Like his father..." he repeated, a numb feeling coming over him. He was a _father_...

"What shall we call him?" asked Arwen as it sunk in for him.

"Call him?" Aragorn thought for a moment. Then, like a lightning bolt out of a clear sky, it came to him.

"What about 'Eldarion'?" he said.

Arwen nodded tiredly. "Yes... our little Eldarion..."

~*~*~*~

News had spread through Minas Tirith that the heir to the throne was now born, and there was much rejoicing through the City.

Arwen had fallen asleep a while ago, but Aragorn found he could not. He held Eldarion in his arms, looking out of the window at all the people below running around telling each other the good news.

Inside the Citadel however, there was a shadow cast over the celebration. Legolas still hadn't woken yet. It was still unclear if he ever would...

It dawned on him that he had not seen his friend since leaving the caves. Looking into Eldarion's little blue eyes, something inside of him told him to go and see him now...

~*~*~*~

He would have left the newborn in the cot beside Arwen, but parental instinct made him to not let his little son out of his sight. Aragorn turned the corner, Eldarion still in his arms, to see Gimli sleeping on the bench outside the door. He smiled sadly. 

"Trust him not to leave his post..." the new father thought to himself. Tiptoeing quietly past the Dwarf, Aragorn opened the wooden door silently. 

Legolas lay sleeping, the pillows propping his head up gently. His whole torso was wrapped tightly, the covers pulled up far enough to keep him warm but not to aggravate the arrow wound.

The light shone through the netting up at the window, casting a dimmed line along the bed. The pale light made the young Elf look like he was a fragile ghost that had already passed to Mandos' halls. 

Aragorn sat on the chair beside the bed, shifting Eldarion gently so the tiny prince could see.

"This," whispered Aragorn. "Is you uncle Legolas. He's one of the bravest people I know."

The baby gurgled slightly. Aragorn smiled.

"He'd do anything for me, and I for him. In fact, that's part of the reason why he's in this state now... saving my life... again." The King looked at his sleeping best friend fondly, remembering. "And rest assured he'll do the same for you." The smile faded away.

"If he wakes up that is..."

He sat there silently for a moment, lost in his own world, before he finally came back to reality with a sigh and rose from the chair.

Crossing the room, he made to leave, but as he raised his hand to turn the door handle, a voice croaked weakly.

"So you're just going to walk off and leave me, hmm?" 

Aragorn turned with shock to see Legolas blinking slowly, grinning weakly.

"So you've rejoined us at last, yes?" he said, trying to keep the mood light. Legolas didn't reply; he just sat there, shaking his head slightly. Aragorn looked over his friend, checking for anything wrong. Legolas' eyes were half closed, but that was probably because he was still very tired, and he was still pale, but other than that, he seemed to be on the mend.

Suddenly the Elf caught sight of the little bundle in his friend's arms.

"What's that?" he asked, surprised when he realised himself how weak his voice was.

Aragorn chuckled. Walking back to the chair which he had sat on, he showed Eldarion to Legolas.

"'That' would be my son, Eldarion..."

Legolas was speechless. The baby in front of him cooed a little, a tiny smile on his face. The Elf stared in amazement. In the space of time since he fell unconscious, Arwen had had the baby... but how long was that time?

"How long was I asleep?!"

"Two days," replied Aragorn. "And I'm warning you now; if you terrify me like that again I will have your head, understand?!" At this point, tears sparkled in his eyes.

"I thought _you_ were asleep!" grumbled a voice from the doorway. They looked over to see Gimli, arms folded, looking annoyed. The look faded though and he walked quickly to Legolas and hugged him tightly, being mindful of the still healing wound.

"Like he said; you do that again laddie and I'll be forced to help him," chuckled the Dwarf. His voice softened. "I'm glad you're back Elf."

Legolas laughed. It pulled slightly on his wound and he shifted uncomfortably. It reminded him of something, and he remembered the aches and pains that had attacked him during the search for Aragorn.

"Do you know what was wrong with me before?" he asked. Gimli shook his head.

"Some of the poison had gotten down to your stomach. The pains you felt was it slowly clogging it up. Thankfully we noticed it before it did any lasting damage. I know you probably won't believe me lad, but getting shot probably saved your life!" 

Legolas couldn't believe it. A deadly wound actually _saving_ his life. "I'll have to remember that one... _Ada_ will never believe me..."

Eldarion yawned loudly and snuggled down into his father's chest, his eyes closing gently. Aragorn looked at his son with love. "Looks like someone is tired," he whispered, stroking the baby under the chin. He found himself yawning as well.

"Have you been awake the last two days?" asked Legolas, beginning to feel sleepy again himself. His body hadn't really healed much; it had been too busy just trying to keep him alive. Now was the start of the real healing process.

"Yes... yes I have..." mumbled Aragorn, before his head drooped down onto his chest. His breathing slowed and steadied; he looked peaceful at last, and all the time his arms stayed wrapped protectively around his sleeping child.

"I think somebody has the right idea," grumbled Gimli. He sat himself down in a large comfy chair in the corner and shut his eyes.

The last thing Legolas saw before his mind started wandering the paths of peaceful Elven dreams was his two friends, sleeping quietly, and knowing that everything was going to be fine...

~*~*~*~

Later that evening when Faramir looked in to see how Legolas was doing, he was surprised to see the Elf fast asleep on the bed, and Aragorn slumbering with a sleeping infant in his arms. Gimli was also snoozing, sitting on the soft chair in the far corner.

The steward smiled; all would be back to normal soon.

As he shut the door, the Sun set in splashes of red and gold, turning the clouds around it a slight purple colour. It heralded the end of the day... and tomorrow would bring new and different surprises... 

The adventure was finally over...

**_~*~ The End ~*~_**

**And I truly believe that _that_ was the longest bloody chapter I've written _in my life_... shows how much I love this story, hey?! ^_^ **

**So, big thank you's to all who reviewed!!! And to all the silent readers (yeah, I know you're out there!!! I used to be one myself y'know!) thank you as well!!! I hope you enjoyed this final chapter!!! Geez, 11 pages of writing... yup, this is my record I think! **

**Well, just so you know, I'm missing this story already... ='( I really don't want to press the upload button, but I know I'll have to... *sigh* At least I have one consolation...**

**I MADE YOU THINK HE WAS DEAD!!! =) Tee hee hee... *cough* Sorry.**

**Now, does anyone know about these Mithril Award thingies? I'd like to submit this but I honestly don't know how... or if someone else could do it for me, y'know, I'd be very grateful... ^_~ Thanks...**

**_~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~_**


End file.
